Breath of the Wild: Curse of the Dark Beast Calamity Ganon
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Two twins brought together by a princess with the blood of a goddess to take down the calamity surrounding Hyrule. 100 years is a long time and with no memory Link and Dark begin their exploration of Hyrule once more for what to them would be for the first time. Together they will continue their journey, fight to regain their memories and destroy the beast controlling hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Open your eyes…Link" a voice pulls me from my sleep, tired… I feel so tired. I blink my eyes open seeing blurs of blue, grey, and gold clouding my vision. My chest feels heavy and I don't think I'd be able to move if I tried. After a few more blinks my eyes finally adjust to the world around me. The first thing I see is a head of white grey hair tucked into my neck. I'm more confused than alarmed as I realize the person is sleeping on me. I try to raise my hand the movement feeling so odd to me. I feel so disoriented that its hard for me to really do anything other than try to wake this person here with me. I place a gentle hand on his head softly petting their hair in hopes of waking them as gently as I can.

I hear a quiet whimper as the person stretches only slightly trying to bury their face harder in my neck. Their warm breath tickles my neck causing me to shiver and finally the person looks up at me his head lying on my chest. I look down at him and my first thought is pretty, so very pretty. Gorgeous ruby eyes flecked with silver are staring up at me confused. I run my hand over his cheek watching as he curls closer into my palm.

"Where are we?" his voice is rough and deep filled with sleep. I clear my throat.

"I don't know. I don't… remember anything." My voice breaks as I try to explain everything, he sits up crawling out of what looks like a small pool of water that was holding the two of us. Once he is steady on his feet he offers me his hand, I take it grateful for the help. I crawl out of the pool noticing more now that we are in a cave.

"I can't… I can't remember anything, who I am… how I got here." He shakes his head and it's the same for me. I walk over to where he's standing and place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we will remember, we just have to find a way out of this place." He swallows hard ruby eyes searching my face.

"Okay…" The stone is cold under our bare feet as we walk to what we hope is the exit. There's a strange pillar next to a barred door. I walk closer examining it only to step back when the pillar begins to move offering me a strange device with an eye on it.

"It's a sheikah slate, it will guide you after your long slumber… take it." It's that voice again, I look over to my companion to see him still staring at the pool of water that held us… could he not hear that voice? When I take the slate from the pillar the doors begin to open for us. He looks over at me confused, wondering how I got the door open. I only raise the tablet so he can see. He comes closer finally and we enter a room with two old chests inside. They are sitting right at the entrance of the room, I look over as my companion lets his curiosity get the best of him. He goes over to a chest and starts fidgeting with the lock until it pops open... I look over surprised as he pops the lid open and stares inside to some clothes.

Only then do I realize our state of undress, I look at the chest opposite to his chest and decided that its worth a shot to see what's inside. Inside my chest is a worn black shirt that still looks wearable followed by some pants and a belt. My companion brings his clothes and then looks inside my chest while I look up at him.

"Can we switch, I really like this color." He says softly looking at the black tunic longingly.

"Of course." I murmur allowing him to take the clothes in my chest while he hands me a green shirt and tan pants. We both dress ourselves quickly before heading into another room with yet another locked door.

"Use the sheikah slate it will show you the way." I look over again to see if he can hear her voice as well. It seems it's not the case. I do as I'm told using the sheikah slate to open the last door. A large lock lights up with the same insignia on my sheikah slate and we both watch in awe as the door opens allowing the light from the sun to shower inside the cave.

"Link… you are the light, our light. You must shine down on Hyrule once again… now go." I feel compelled to follow the orders I'm being given I only look back to my new companion offering him my hand as we leave this place.

"Dark… let's get out of here." His eyes light up at the name and I feel a bit surprised too.

"Dark...? Is that my name?" He questions softly coming closer to take my hands in his. "Do you know me? I feel as though I know you." His voice is soft as he looks at me hoping to find answers.

"The name… it just feels right to call you that, I don't know anything more than you do. I'm sorry." I truly am for him because we don't know anything about who we are or what we are doing trapped in a cave.

"Then do you know your own name?" He asks again eyes scanning my face and I think back to that voice I heard when I awoke…

"I think my name is Link…" His eyes seem to grow wider at that but he doesn't say a word.

"let's go then Link." We keep our hands clasped together as we walk into the field before us. Dark only let's go so he can run up to the edge of the cliff and look around us.

"It's so… beautiful." He murmurs softly glancing towards a large volcano in the distance.

"Very beautiful." I agree looking over towards a small path that we can use to get down the mountain.

"Dark!" My voice comes out more alarmed than I intended it to be as I see a man standing at the foot of the path. Dark looks over following my gaze his hands go instantly to my shirt moving me until I'm behind him.

"Dark?" His ruby eyes scan the man for any dangers before deciding he isn't a threat.

"Let's go talk to him maybe we can find out more about who we are." I say nudging Dark with my shoulder. Dark frowns but we walk down the hill anyways to reach the man who is now seated by a fire. I sit down in front of him and he doesn't seem to mind while Dark goes for the torch behind him.

"Well then, just help yourself to that torch there… And how may I ask, are you planning to use it?" Dark grins looking over his shoulder at us.

"To light things on fire of course!" I try to stifle the smile on my lips while the old man stares at Dark uncomfortably.

"That is rather… unnerving, please be cautious with that around any dry grass that might catch fire. You know there are plenty of monsters in this area. That torch would make a good weapon if need be. However, do not just swing it around without purpose you must face your opponents and lock your sights on them!" He sounds more like a teacher as he scolds Dark and I don't feel like we are in any danger dealing with him. Dark rolls his eyes coming to sit next to me with his new torch.

"It's a bit strange seeing another soul in these parts… little own two." Dark and I exchange a glace before looking at the man.

"Who are you?" I questioned watching as he looks between the both of us for a moment.

"Me? Ill spare you my life story. I'm just an old fool who has lived here alone, for quite some time now. What brings two bright-eyed young men like you to a place like this?" Dark is fidgeting with the torch his eyes straying to me in hopes that I will talk to him.

"Where are we exactly, we kind of just stumbled upon this place?" He looks as though he's contemplating something.

"As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence… I shall tell you." Dark leans closer to the fire to listen to the old man's words and I have to grab his arm to pull him from getting to close to the flames.

"This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule. That temple there… Long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the kingdom 100 years ago, it has sat abandoned in a state of decay." We both look out at the temple behind him and something in my heart is telling me I've seen that place before, I've been there I know I have.

"Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self." I stand knowing full well I have to go there, I need to know whats inside.

"Link is everything alright?" Dark questions softly as he uses the stone wall to get to his feet.

"I want to go to the temple." I say looking back at him and he nods.

"Lets go then." I cant help but smile as he follows me towards the temple in the distance. Hes silent for what feels like a few minutes and I cant help but feel nervous. I look to my right where he had been and see that he is nowhere to be found.

"Dark?" I call out realizing that I stopped hearing his footsteps following me a while ago. I turn around to see him trying to pry a wood cutters axe from a piece of wood.

"What in the world… Dark what are you doing?!" He looks over at me and waves me off as he tries to get a better grip on the axe in front of him. I walk back to his side and wrap my arms around his middle and tug with him until the blade finally loosens enough for Dark to take it.

"You heard that old man, he said there are monsters in the area. This could protect us." I sigh seeing just how excited he is about having an axe in his collection.

"Just be careful with it, please?" He smiles back at me as he finds a way to attach the axe to one of the belts on his clothing.

"I won't hurt myself so don't worry, kay?" He says as he heads closer to where I am waiting for him. He offers me his hand and I take it feeling comfort in the fact that he's nearby.

"I'll try not to." I mutter as he leans close bumping my shoulder with his. We walk hand in hand to the entrance of the temple. I feel Darks body go ridged at the sight of a strange creature made of metal broken down in front of the temple wall.

"I don't like that thing." Dark murmurs from my side as he clings to my arm. I nod in agreeance as we both walk past the beast towards a giant statue of the goddess Hylia. We both stare at it and I feel my skin crawl as a wave of nostalgia cuts through me.

"May the goddess smile upon you…" Dark whispers looking at the inscription at the foot of the statue. It takes me a few moments of wandering to realize that I don't like how this place makes me feel.

"I don't want to be here anymore." I say, I'm grateful that Dark doesn't question me. He pulls me out of the temple leading me through the grass.

"Hey Link! Look at that!" He says pointing at what would appear to be a giant rock, but looking closer you can see a strange pillar looking like its peeking out from the rocks. Dark grinned flashing a pair of pearly white fangs as he faces me.

"Want to race over there?" I open my mouth to refuse as kindly as I can but the look on Darks face is telling me that no isn't an option.

"Don't start crying when you lose." I say knowing full well I'm acting childish but Dark doesn't seem to mind one bit.

"Yeah right in your dreams." He counters stepping up to my side and beginning the count down.

"3….2…1… GO!" Dark calls out as we both take off running towards the rock. I love the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair, the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Dark and I are evenly matched as we make it to the rock at the same time.

"Come on… it was a draw." He pouts crossing his arms over his chest.

"He we can pretend you aren't as slow as a turtle and say you won." Dark makes an indignant sound before sticking his tongue out at me.

"Jerk." I only smile at him as I climb up onto the rock. I look inside to see one of those pillars inside hidden by all the rocks.

"Dark!" He comes over quickly his eyes instantly going to the pillar.

"Wonder what that does? Why don't you use that strange tablet and see if it works on there." I bite my lip looking from the sheikah slate to the pillar.

"This thing opened that door back there I don't know if I want to imagine what it will do to this place." Dark takes the slate from my hands and places it in the alter.

"See noth…" Just as he's about to speak the ground around us begins to tremble. Dark wraps his arm around me pulling me close to him as he holds on to one of the poles holding this place up. Everything is shaking as the pillar extends high towards the sky. I fell back and Dark came with me as he used his body to shield me from any falling rocks. I held tightly onto him until everything stopped shaking. Dark looked down at me his face turning pink at our closeness.

His white hair was tickling my cheek while his big ruby eyes seemed to peer into the depths of my very soul, I let my grip on his shirt go as he scrambled to get off of me. He offered me a hand still, lifting me off the floor and back to my feet. Together we walked back to the sheikah slate only to see that a regional map had appeared on the slate. Dark shrugged as I took it back, then I heard it once again.

"remember, try… try to remember. You have been asleep for the past 100 years. The beast, when the beast regains its true power this world will face its end. Now then… you must hurry Link… Before its too late!" Without realizing it I have walked to the edge of the tower staring straight at what looks to be a giant castle covered in an evil miasma. I can see the beast she speaks of circling around the castle almost as if its guarding it.

"Link…" A gentle hand touches my shoulder and I look back to Dark who is staring at me with a worried expression.

"I… I'm fine… the castle just looked… strange." He looks passed me out at the castle before turning to stare at me once again.

"We don't have to go there. It looks like a place we need to steer clear of. I only nod as he helps me back down the tower. When we reach the bottom we hear a strange sound only to look up and see that old man from earlier paragliding to where we are standing. "My, my… it would seem we have quite the enigma here. This tower and others just like it have erupted across the land one after the other. Its almost as though… a long-dormant power has awoken quite suddenly. If you do not mind me asking… Did anything… odd occur while you were atop that tower?" I look between him and Dark and I don't want to lie about it.

"I… I heard a voice." Dark looks over at me confused because he hadn't heard a thing.

"Well now! A voice, you say?" I nod as he looks out towards the castle.

"Did you happen to recognize this mysterious voice?" I bite my lip and shake my head.

"No…" The old man seems to frown at that.

"I see… well, that is unfortunate. I assume you both caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle?" Dark and I both nod hoping to find out what that beast is.

"That… is Calamity Ganon. One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the kingdom of Hyrule to its ruin. It appeared so suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. So many innocent lives were lost in its wake. For a century, the very symbol of our kingdom, Hyrule castle has managed to contain that evil… just barely. There it festers, building its strength for the moment it will unleash its blight upon the land once again. It would appear that moment is fast approaching. I must ask you courageous one… do you intend to make your way to the castle?" Dark opens his mouth to disagree but I find that I can't.

"I do… I must." He laughs softly.

"I had a feeling you would say that. Here on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs with no way down. If you were to try to jump off, well no death could be more certain… or foolish. Of course, if you had a paraglider like mine, that would be quite another story." He says causing Dark to narrow his eyes at him.

"Hand, it over." Dark glared at the old man.

"Oho! Certainly! Why not? But there is no such thing as a free item in this world you know." I could see Dark getting frustrated beside me.

"Let's see now, how about I trade it for a bit of treasure that slumbers nearby?"

Dark and I both look at each other. He doesn't seem like he wants to go but he also doesn't seem like he will willingly part with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I don't know how I got roped into this." I sighed softly looking over at Link. We were seated against the shrine that, that crazy old man told us about. I lean my head back and look over at my partner in this, his eyes are closed. His face is relaxed and he looks so peaceful, the wind is gently caressing his hair. A strange feeling courses through my veins as I look at him. I want to touch him, I want to feel his silky skin against my fingertips.

"Link?" I questioned softly. He looks like hes asleep, I cant help the need coursing through me I place a hand on his cheek and lean my forehead against his. His shallow breaths are ghosting over my lips. I run my fingers down his cheek and watch as Link blinks a couple times before looking up at me with tired eyes.

"Dark… mmm." He makes a sound that sounds like a whimper as he presses his cheek into mine.

"Its time to wake up, love." The words seem so natural when directed at Link, it feels right to call him that.

"Just a little longer please?" I try not to shiver as he whispers the words in my ear.

"Okay, but stay here, I'm going to go see if I can find you some weapons. We don't know what we will encounter in there. He nods pulling away from me and laying on the grass. I stand taking my wood cutters axe and heading towards the camp of monsters I saw on the way here.

"Be safe." Are the last words I hear from my blonde-haired companion as he immediately falls back asleep. When I get to their camp I count four of them 3 around a fire and the fourth looking out for the rest of the group. I can see strange horns attached to their belts and I can only assume that if I get caught they will let everyone know of my presence. I crouch down heading for the lookout tower, he doesn't turn to me and I manage to make it to his ladder. I make my way up as quietly as I can, only when I step on to the platform does it hear me. It turns around swiftly grabbing for the horn, but I am much quicker with a swipe from my axe hes falling off tower. I jump after him ducking into a roll when I reach the ground.

My body is running on pure instinct now, I run at the group of goblins and manage to take one down while the other two scramble for their weapons. One grabs one and takes a swipe at me, I can see a shield sitting close to the fire and I don't think. I dive for it grabbing it and lifting it up to cover me from the goblins attack. That thing hes swinging around it Fucking heavy, it sends painful vibrations through the shield and up my arms. When it goes to raise its weapon, and drop it back down on me again I roll to the side and manage to regain my footing. This time rather than wasting any time with the shield I throw it at the goblins head momentarily disorienting it enough to strike with the axe this time. Down it goes leaving one left that in its anger has picked up a rock over its head and intends to throw it at me before it has the chance I throw my last weapon at it being the axe making it take a hit from both that and the rock before it burns away leaving nothing but organs and horns behind. I gather the objects because who knows what the could be used for here. I also take their weapons finding Link and I some bows and Arrows. I look up seeing a chest on one of the nearby towers I feel curious. I climb up the tower kicking open the chest to find a traveler's sword. I cant help but smile at the find because I think Link would like it. I head back to where I left Link sleeping only to find that hes awake now looking towards the castle once more.

"Dark you came back?" I nod dropping the weapons I had found for him at a heap by his feet.

"Take these they should help us with whatever is waiting for us down there." Link nods and starts taking the weapons and new shield I have given him. We head to the opening of the shrine and Link brings the sheikah slate up laying it over the pillar. We watch as the bricks covering the door begin to disappear leaving only an elevator into the darkness. We both look at each other for a moment before heading inside. I shiver as a strange voice whispers to us.

"To you who sets foot in this shrine. I am Oman Au. In the name of the goddess Hylia I offer this trial." We both step in the room Link going straight for another pillar where he can use the sheikah slate. I walk to the two metal platforms sitting between the exit and a barred door.

"Dark! It says that a rune has been extracted. I can manipulate metallic objects." I wave him over and point at the two metal platforms. Link uses the sheikah slate to get a lock on one before he begins lifting it up out of the floor. I stare in awe at the new power he has been given. He moves them aside revealing a strange passage way leading underground. I jump straight in but link uses the ladder. I swim straight to the other side while Link offers me a hand when I reach the end. This time our path is guarded by giant stone blocks. Link uses his new Magnesia power to lift a stone and tear down the blocks hiding his bath. That's when we see it, it resembles the beast we found outside the temple. Smaller in stature but the same kind of beast all the same.

"Link, I don't know how we can take that thing on if it sees us. I step up on to the blocks that had been blocking our way immediately catching its attention. I see strange red laser aimed at me and I don't move just stare at it.

"DARK!" Link grabs my arm pulling me off the brick and into his arms as the explosion erupts on the brick I had been standing on. Link Is looking up at the blast then his eyes shift to me as he gasps for air. He stands up using the sheikah slate to take the metal brick hed used to knock the wall down. He uses it to slam into the guardian, two hits is all it takes for the thing to explode spraying the room with screws and gears. Link picks them all up while I stare at him shocked. He walks back over to me and offers me a hand that I take allowing him to lift me from the ground. When I'm standing, Link wraps his arms around me in a tight hug that I return. I was so close to dying just now only to be saved by him. We stand there for what feels like forever just holding onto each other. When he pulls away he doesn't say a word he just continues using his new power to help us across the platforms.

When we reach the end link opens the doors for us and we see it a strange being surrounded in a square of blue light. We approach the being stepping up to the pedestal before them. Link lifts his hand placing it on a strange eye etched into the blue light. The light shatters then and the voice speaks once again to us.

"you have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero. I am Oman Au I am the creator of this shrine. I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of the goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon. With your arrival, my duty is fulfilled. In the name of the goddess hylia allow me to bestow this gift upon you. Please accept this Spirit orb." The orb appears and seems to enter Links body while I stare surprised as the monk disintegrates before us.

"May the goddess smile upon you." We then are transported outside of the shrine only to see that strange old man paragliding towards us. "It seems you managed to get your hands on a spirit orb… well done." I glare at him stepping between him and Link.

"How did you know that?" Link places a hand on my shoulder to calm me. "Clairvoyance! Oho, or perhaps something similar. These shrines, those towers they are all connected to that slate on your hip. Its been a long time since I have seen the device. Its said that it belonged to an ancient tribe called the sheikah whose technology is said to have disappeared. Find me the three other treasures on this plateau and I shall give you my paraglider." I scoff at him pissed off that he thinks he can just change our deal.

"We have to get more now?" Link questions while the old man nods and waves him over to show him how to locate shrines with the sheikah slate.

"To you Dark I have a gift as well." I look over at the man hoping it's the paraglider but what he pulls out instead is surprising. It's a sheikah slate like Links but this one is so much different. Its All black and the eye that runs blue on his, on mine is all red. I stare at the slate surprised as I run my fingertips over the strange device.

"This will aid you on your journey, when you can no longer be with Link. It will allow you to aide him in his cause." When I take it in my hands I feel a memory over take me. Blood… so much fucking blood. This war to save the goddess once more, to protect her precious Hyrule. I fought harder than I ever have before, when the guardians turned on us it was bad enough. But no one expected that on the night that the blood moon rises that Ganon would be able to control me. He turned me against my beloved hero. He and I fought sustaining fatal injuries, I watched from the floor as we both bled out. Link didn't look surprised but he did look sad as he stared back at me. I wanted to apologize to explain that it wasn't me, but Gannon's control didn't waver. Zelda and Impa found Link just in time to save him. The looked at me with disgust, they had told Link not to trust me. That one day I would turn on them. They were right. I felt a tear slip past my eyelids as Impa carried Link away. Zelda meanwhile looked at me with such pity I felt as though I was going to be sick.

"You caused this, you cost us this war and our champion." I glare at her because I remember her cruelty to Link in the beginning.

"I love Link." I ground out.

"If it weren't for Ganon taking control, Link and I would have won." I coughed spraying the stone beneath me with blood.

"Impa is taking him to a place you will never find, I won't let you harm him anymore." Zelda yells at me. I know I still have chance to catch up with them, I focus the last of my energy on finding Links shadow and clinging to it. I hear Zelda's gasp as she calls back to Impa that I disappeared. I use his shadow to rest as Impa returns us back to the temple of time. It's not a long journey to reach it but I see her going passed the temple to a cave. She lays Link in a bed of water that begins to heal his wounds slowly, I can feel them sewing themselves back together.

When Impa leaves locking us inside this place, I let myself fall from Links shadow. I force myself to stand and I look like a bloody mess. Impa shed Link of his clothes and I force myself to do the same before crawling into the pool with my other half. If I die here let it be with the one I love. I gasp feeling the air return to my lungs as I look up at Link who is crouched over me looking more worried than I had ever seen him. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks as I looked up at Link, the same Link who I remember almost killing. The one I turned on because of the beast in Hyrule castle. I reached up placing my hands on Links cheeks and pulling him down until his mouth is against mine. I kiss him hard, my lips bruising as his tongue slips into my mouth. He lays me back his body leaning over mine as he kisses my lips in return. When he pulls away he doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that we've kissed. He seems worried about me.

"Dark… are you okay now?" I shake my head looking up at him.

"I have to go…" He nods in understanding.

"Where do you want me to take you?" I shake my head at him as he moves back a little allowing me to sit up.

"I have to be away from you." He stares at me confused.

"You don't have to Dark we can…" I place my hand over his mouth and shake my head. Because if I allow him to keep talking to continue to try and convince me to stay I just might… Its too dangerous for that. I love Link and I have to let him go. I pull away from Link leaving him on the ground as he stares up at me sad and confused.

"Take care." I whisper pressing a kiss to his forehead before using the shadows to take me away from here… from him.

"DARK! DARK!" His calls for me are painful and the only leave a large wound in my heart. Link doesn't remember and I have to be away from him when he does. I can't stand those eyes filled with betrayal… I don't want Link to ever look at me like that again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you MoonCarrier for the review as well as for sticking with my stories for as long as you have! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Link

He's gone… I swallow hard as I stare at the spot where he had just been standing. I can feel tears pricking in my eyes but I can't bring myself to move. How could he…. Kiss me like that and then just disappear as though it meant nothing. I dig my nails into the soft soil beneath me and try not to feel a thing. My heart shouldn't be aching over someone I don't even know or remember. But you do remember, don't you? My mind whispers quietly and I can't remember a damn thing. Even when it felt so normal to have him with me.

"Are you alright?" the old man questions softly from behind me. I smile up at him…

"I'm just fine. Dark decided to go on his own from here on out so if you see him after we finish off those shrines please give him the paraglider." I push myself to my feet and use the sheikah slate to take me to the tower. From the top I stand for a moment just trying to compose myself. I bite my tongue hard enough to taste copper. I blink trying to clear my now blurry vision, before long it starts to rain. I sit down in the tower as I hug my knees. The rain drowns out my sobs, I don't remember him but my heart does. Its not ready to let go. I only hug my knees tighter as I scream into them trying to muffle the sound. It hurts, it hurts so much.

"Link… Link." I lift my head looking up to see a man who reminds me of Dark but his hair looks different. He's wearing a strange black tunic and a hat, he crouches in front of me. He reaches out to me one of his gloved fingers going to the tears on my cheek.

"I always was hard headed, but you never gave up… and you shouldn't now. We belong together." He sounds so sincere, I can't help but feel like he's right. I have to go after Dark. I stand up with his help and I face him as he uses his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"That's the hero I know! You guys can't leave without that paraglider and I think Dark knows that. You'll meet him sooner than you think." He kisses my forehead and smiles at me kindly.

"Thank you…" I whisper softly looking at this stranger who resembles Dark so closely.

"You don't need to thank me… you have work to do." I nod feeling determined. I won't let go, not without a fight.

"Goodbye hero…" with that the phantom disappears in a strange blue flame while I look towards the last three shrines on the island. There's one that isn't too far off from where I am so I decide to head there. If Dark is still in the region I'll run into him soon. I use the platforms on the tower to make my way back down without hurting myself. When I reach the ground I take off in the direction of the shrine closest to me. I pass a strange cavern that looks like it's a skull carved into stone. I can see a group of enemies there and I find myself slowing down as I look towards the group of bokoblin sleeping out in the rain. I clench my fist, I need to take out all this anger out on something. I pull my bow from its place on my back, I know this is unnecessary but right now I need this. I pull an arrow from my quiver and line it up with the bokoblin standing at the top of the tower looking over at the others. I take a deep breath closing one eye to focus on the beast, then just as I exhale the arrow goes flying hitting my target in the head knocking it off its tower.

It's not enough… not nearly enough. I place my bow back where it belongs and grab my sword this time. Killing them all in their sleep would be merciful. I don't feel like being merciful, I want a fair fight. I step closer lifting my fingers to my lips. I whistle as loud as I can causing all the bokoblin to hop up looking around in surprise. They catch sight of me immediately going for their weapons. I swing the sword in my hand and square my shoulders. My body moves as if it has a mind of its own as I get into a fighting stance. They all charge at me and I cut one down easily doing a back flip before the one behind him can land a hit. I use my shield as a weapon and throw it at the bokoblin farther away from me knocking him down with the impact. I hear a groan from it before turning my attention to the next one.

Hes looking between me and its friend. I don't give it a chance to think as I use both hands to stab the bokoblin right through the stomach. It squeals like a gutted pig as it disintegrates on my sword. A thought crosses my mind and I feel like this is too damn easy, I pull my sword back and walk over to the last bokoblin who is finally rousing from the hit to the head he took. I use both hands to thrust my sword down into its neck and watch as it disappears around my sword leaving only various fangs and organs in its wake. I don't feel any better. And part of that irritates me, I take what I need from the remains and head back towards the shrine only to see that it is blocked off by ruins from a time long passed. I walk into the open area of the ruins and see a red laser like the one that almost killed Dark…

Its aimed right at my chest I look down at it before looking up at the Guardian who has its sights locked on me. I dove out of the way just as the laser exploded where I had just been standing. I had to avoid the damn thing so I decided to go around the back side of the wall and grab onto the wall trying to climb up it. The first time I only skid right back down. The second I make it up a few more inches, the third I am pushing myself up and over the wall blocking my way. Right there I see the next shrine and I take a breath pushing past the sadness I feel. I will meet Dark again one day. I will show him I am capable of handling whatever it is that had him running from me. I use the sheikah slate to open the doors to the second shrine before heading inside. I take a few steps inside the shrine only to hear another unearthly voice.

"To you who sets foot in this shrine… I am Ja Baij. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial. I walk over to the pillar placing my sheikah slate inside it so it can authenticate my new rune. I watch as the stone above it lights up in a beautiful blue color, ancient writing seeming to dance towards the tip of the rock hanging over my sheikah slate. An eye appears at the very tip and finally a droplet of what looks like water hits the slate. I can see I am given two more powers. They are for remote bombs, I find them a bit easier to master than the whole magnesis thing. I create a round bomb throwing it towards the two shattered bricks in my path. I pressed a finger to the eye on my sheikah slate watching as the bomb exploded before my eyes. I walk slowly into the newly unblocked passage only to find more blocked off hallways. I use my new power to show me the way. I reach a room with a floating platform and a giant wall of those same stones blocking my path.

I place a bomb on the corner on the platform and jump off as I set the bomb off causing the rocks to explode revealing my way. I use a ladder to make my way up, then wait for the platform to come towards me before I hop on to it. The next room I see is strange. There are strange pillars reaching underneath the ground throwing a strange glowing orb back and forth to my left. To my right I see another one of those pillars followed by a small funnel. I summon one of my round bombs and place it inside watching as the pillar retracts enough for the bomb to fall in front of it. Just like the orb on the opposite side the bomb goes flying and just as it gets close to the wall of stones I detonate it watching them crumble to the floor. I jump from the platform I am on and then head for the ladder now that I have found the monk. When I get to him I do the same as before, I touch the eye in the center of the square of light watching as it begins to crack and finally shatter. Fragments of the light flying in every direction. I hear that ghostly voice once again. "Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to the promise of a hero… In the name of Goddess Hylia, I bestow upon you this spirit orb." I watch as he grants me a strange purple orb with an insignia that reminds me of a phoenix. I watch as it enters my body seemingly taking solace there.

"May the goddess smile upon you." With that he disappears in the same blue light as the man who looks like Dark did. When I open my eyes again im walking out of the shrine. I climb the wall once more knowing full well that if I go after that guardian it will kill me. I take a moment to look at my sheikah slate only to see that another of the shrines has been taken down. I can see the last one in the mountains in the distance. I know I have to head there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon I wanted to thank you for your review, It makes me happy to hear that you have stuck with my stories this long. I truly hope you enjoy this one as well!**

Chapter 4

Dark

I thought that after leaving Link more of my memories would resurface, that I would be allowed to understand why I have to try so hard to be away from him. The mountains were cold, even now without the proper clothing I didn't flinch at the icy wind seeping into my bones. The only thing I felt was the ache of having left Link a few days prior, we were stuck on this godforsaken plateau. I had finished my shrine and decided to make a place for me to stay. It was cold and the sun had already set over the horizon, I created a fire as quickly as I could but that didn't make me feel any warmer. This place is horrible. But hiking my way down in the dark would be ten times worse. I lean against the rock wall behind me wishing I had stayed close to the shrine and taken shelter there. Then I begin to feel it, a surge of pure power. I shiver as it worms its way through my body until I'm filled with a strange adrenaline, a rage that makes no fucking sense. I look up at the moon and see it, the orb floating higher and higher in the sky is blood red. I stand watching it completely entranced until all I am seeing is the bloody haze left in the moons wake.

Link

I sit against My shrine looking up at the sky it was undoubtedly the last one, I can see on my sheikah slate that Dark has already found another one and gotten the spirit orb. I shiver looking up at the moon that is so close to dipping back into the horizon only to see that it had turned blood red. I stand staring at it confused, then I hear it. Screams that I am pretty sure are coming from the monsters here on the plateau. I know I shouldn't go, I shouldn't bother with the beasts but feeling that it could be Dark that he could be nearby spurs me to chase the sounds. That's when I see it, Dark is covered in blood fighting off more than one group of bokoblin. I watch in complete shock as he annihilates them without so much as sustaining a scratch. I watch his movements closely, there is no way he could have learned to use a weapon that quickly… He remembers who he is. I frown at that, maybe that's why he ran away from me…. Because he has someone else waiting for him.. My heart constricts and I am left feeling like I cant breath.

I cant stop myself from running down the path to hold him… to do something… anything. I tackle him down using my weight as leverage to overpower him. Dark falls back with a grunt instantly moving to accommodate my weight atop of him. I sit atop of him with tears in my eyes hoping to see a glimpse of the man that kissed me so passionately only to see Darks eyes had changed. He was staring at me with furrowed brows and confused eyes almost as if hes contemplating what he should do to me. I stare equally confused until I feel his hands tightening in the fabric on my shoulders. Before I know it Im hitting the ground Dark having rolled us over his body settled against mine almost like a puzzle piece.

"Mine!" The words are feral and possessive I can't help the shiver that rolls down my spine.

"Want…. Need… light…. My light…" his words become incoherent mumbles as he begins mouthing the skin on my neck. I gasp turning my head away from him in embarrassment.

"Dark…" I groan my body becoming uncomfortably hot as he continues placing slow open mouthed kisses on my exposed skin. I yelp in surprise when he nips at my collar bone. I look down at him wondering what hes doing while he looks up at me from under his long black lashes. I watch as his tongue swipes over the crimson drops that have appeared on my skin. Dark practically mewls in pleasure at the taste. He lifts his mouth from my neck only to move up so our faces are level with each other. I am panting as I stare into bright ruby eyes, he grins flashing a pair of fangs.

"Dark..." I try to raise my hand to touch him, faster than I can even comprehend he's catching my wrists and pinning them above my head using a strange tentacle of darkness to hold them there. He uses his hand to force me to stare into his eyes, I can feel his hand skimming down my body until it makes its way down under my shirt.

"Link…" He whispers softly looking down my body, I tremble at the cool hand touching my overly heated flesh. He's blinking a bit more rapidly almost as if he has no idea what the hell he's doing.

"Dark. Are you alright?" The name catches him off guard, his own spell of darkness beginning to crumble around my wrists. He sits back staring around him looking very dazed. When I finally am able to sit up Dark falls into my arms unconscious. I pet his hair holding him as tightly as I can to myself wondering what was happening to us. I lift Dark up bridal style and carry him through the woods until I see a cabin. I run towards it finding a bed inside where I lay Dark. Then I notice it his skin is flushed and warmer than it should be. His cheeks are tinted pink, he's breathing shallowly through his mouth, he has a fever.

I run my fingers down his cheek and know I have to go out and find some food and water for when he wakes up. I cover him up hoping he's warm. I see a bucket outside by a small fire, I pick it up and take a look at my sheikah slate marking a place on my map where I remember seeing water. Unfortunately, I have to go back towards the temple Dark and I had been to earlier. It took me almost an hour just to make it back but I didn't run into any bokoblin on the way. When I got to there I reached the temple first, I look up seeing a light at the top of temple of time. I know I should be more worried about Dark but I place the bucket down at the entrance of the temple. I walk around the temple finding a ladder on the side that reaches all the way up to the roof.

I climb up not knowing why the hell I am doing this, because I should be getting Darks temperature down. When I reach, the top I walk across the roof noticing the old man is there, I reach up pulling myself up onto the platform where he is waiting for me. He's laughing when I step up to him.

"Well done there, young one!" He's grinning and I start to notice those blue flames around him, they remind me of the other man that appeared to me just like that.

"The time has come for me to reveal who I really am. I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule." I shake my head there's no way.

"I was the last leader of Hyrule, A kingdom that no longer exists." His body begins to become enveloped in a blue light and I can only cover my eyes and look away until I see the light dimming down. I stare in awe realizing he's changed, right now he looks every bit like the last king of Hyrule. I feel a wave of nostalgia crash over my senses as I stare at the late king.

"The great calamity was merciless…. It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me, since that time I have remained here in spirit form. I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile, so rather than that I, I thought it best to assume a temporary form. Forgive me…" I sunk my teeth into my lower lip as I looked at feeling slightly betrayed.

"I think you are now ready to hear what happened 100 years ago. To know Calamity Ganons true form, one must know the story from an age long past. The demon king was born into this kingdom, but his transformation into Malice created the horror you see now. Stories of Ganon were passed from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy tales. But there was also… A prophecy. The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear and the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground. We decided to heed the prophecy and began to excavate large areas in the ground. IT wasn't long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our distant ancestors. These relics, the Divine Beasts, were giant machines piloted by warriors. We also found the guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously. This coincided with ancient legends, oft repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon away using the power of these ancient relics. One hundred years ago there was a princess set to inherit a sacred power and a skilled knight at her side. It was clear that we must follow our ancestors' path. We selected four skilled individuals from across Hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts. With the princess as their commander we dubbed these pilots Champions. A name that would solidify their unique bond. The princess, her appointed knight, and the rest of the Champions were on the brink of sealing away Ganon. But nay… Ganon was cunning, and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining. He appeared from deep below Hyrule Castle, seized control of the guardians and the Divine Beasts and turned them against me. The Champions lost their lives, those residing in the castle as well. The appointed knight, gravely wounded, collapsed while defeating the princess. And thus, the kingdom of Hyrule was devastated absolutely by Calamity Ganon. However, the princess survived to face Ganon alone." I don't know what to believe but then I hear it again… her voice.

"Link, you are our final hope… The fate of Hyrule rests with you." My heart is racing in my chest my thoughts being thrown into chaos.

"That princess was my own daughter… My dear Zelda." He spoke again and all I felt was an immense sadness.

"The courageous knight who protected her right up to the very end… That knight was none other than you Link. You fought valiantly when your fate took an unfortunate turn. And then, you were taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. Here you now stand revitalized, 100 years later." I ran a hand through my hair.

"How… how did I get injured." His eyes soften and he looks like he's at a loss for words.

"I don't think you'd want to believe me if I told you." I clenched my fist and looked up at him.

"I have a right to know!" the king took a deep breath.

"Your shadow Dark Link was the cause of the wounds you sustained back then. The same Dark Link you awoke with. I will admit that I was surprised to see you with him, to see that even now he had found a way to latch himself on to you." The tears pricked in my eyes, there's no fucking way.

"No… That can't be…" I start feeling sick to my stomach at the thought of Dark wanting to hurt me.

"The words of guidance you have been hearing since your awakening are from Princess Zelda herself. Even now, as she works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule Castle she calls out for your help. However, my daughter's power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, Ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land. Considering I couldn't save my own kingdom, I have no right to ask this of you Link… But I am powerless here, you must save her… my daughter and Do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon. Somehow, Ganon has maintained control over all the four Divine Beasts as well as those Guardians swarming around Hyrule Castle. I believe it would be quite reckless for you to head directly to the castle at this point. I suggest… that you make your way east out to one of the villages in the wilderness. Follow the road out to Kakariko village, there you will find the elder Impa, she will tell you more about the path that lies ahead." He turns to me with the gift of two paragliders.

"Go on… the paragliders I promised." I see one for me and one for Dark, I can't help but feel my heart aching as I think about Dark. There's no way he really tried to kill me.

"Link you must save Hyrule…" With that he begins to disappear his body becoming transparent. I swallow hard jumping from one of the top windows to reach the ground once more. I head back for the bucket I had left and head towards the pond in front of the temple. I fill it with water before heading back towards the cabin where Dark was waiting for me. I bring the water next the bed to see Dark sweating I find a small cloth near the table inside the cabin.

I dip it in the water and place it over his head. His eyes blink open dazed and when he looks at me. He truly sees me, I see guilt and shame in his eyes. I know the truth now.

"Link…" He whispers, I feel my hands tremble as I move his silver bangs from his face.

"Dark, save your strength. Just focus on getting better." The tears form in his eyes.

"I… I'm so sorry… So sorry…" I shook my head looking down at him deliriously mumbling the word repeatedly. He reaches up his hand going to my cheek pulling me closer to him. I place a kiss against his lips only to see the tears roll down his cheeks. It hurts to see him this way, I pet his hair pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"sleep now." His eyes are filled with pain, I feel his fingers lace through mine.

"Don't leave, I need you… I need you Link." I kiss the back of his hand to see a strange imprint there. The triforce… the middle triangle is filled in with the color of blood.

"Please… get in here sleep with me… I don't want you to leave." I lean down pressing my lips against his once last time before sliding into the bed with him. I watch as Dark rolls on top of me, his head on my chest as he finally closes his eyes.

"I love you…" He whispers so softly I almost feel as though I'm hearing things.


	5. Chapter 5

Link

I did what I could so he would fall asleep again, I stayed awake long into the early morning waiting for the moment for Dark to let me go. I feel utterly conflicted, I don't want to believe what the king told me… but why lie? Dark tried to kill me and its obvious that he remembers but I can't… Maybe its best if we go our separate ways I mean after all its what Dark wanted. I stare at him holding me tightly while I place a hand on his head and stare up at the ceiling in the cabin. I can leave this plateau and now so can Dark. Even if I stayed now what would stop him from leaving me later… I pull myself away from Dark getting out of the bed..

Its what he wants, I cant be with him… not when he doesn't want me to be. I stare at him lying on his side looking so peaceful. I drop some of the food ive gathered close to the bed as well as the paraglider. I don't want to be a burden to him anymore. I feel my heart breaking as I stare at his beautiful sleeping face. This could be the last time I ever see him, I don't want to leave. I feel the droplets falling down my cheeks creating paths for the others after.

I don't want to leave… I don't want to…. But he's going to leave me, when he wakes up if he finds me here with him… he'd only run wouldn't he? I sink my teeth into my tongue until I taste copper. "I don't remember you that's the truth… but that doesn't mean I don't feel for you. I'm scared to feel for you Dark." I whisper softly. I take a step forward and with the last ounce of will power I have I move to press a kiss to his forehead before running out of that goddamn cabin. I run and run until I reach the end of the plateau, I don't think. I dive forward allowing myself to free fall for a small moment.

To feel the wind in my hair against my skin, my stomach drops and I feel that fear in my stomach. The feeling of having nothing to grasp on to, I cut it close…. So fucking close. I know if I don't do it now I will die, I open the paraglider just before I hit the ground and it immediately slows me down until I can plant my feet on the ground. I feel sick to my stomach as I stare around me. I swallow hard trying to push the immense emotions that I just felt down. In the distance, I could see what looks like a stable close by. I run after it because it's the start of something without him… the start of my life without him. When I get there I'm surprised seeing people all around me, they are dressed strangely. I walk passed them to see a man standing alone with a beautiful black and white spotted horse.

"Excuse me!" He turns and looks at me confused. "I…im lost… could you tell me how to reach Kakariko village?" He stares at me almost surprised by the question. "Its past the dueling peaks. But on foot I warn you its going to be a long walk." I stared at the horse for a moment and nodded at the man.

"Yes, that's what I feared." I say it softly knowing full well that if I can steal this horse I can make it there. "Dak, come here I have news!" We both turn to see a boy who looks just like the man in front of me. "Ah brother, stop making such a scene!" He leaves the horse unattended and I stare at it for a moment. "I know I'm not your master, but I need your help. If I am to regain my memories I must go to Kakariko… Will you take me there?" The horse lets out a small whine as I raise my hand to pet his beautiful mane. I feel guilty with what I am about to do but I know I need my memories. I hop on the horse and urge her into a trot and once I get a feel for her I urge her to go faster. "HEY THAT'S MY HORSE THEIF!" I look over my shoulder and frown.

"IM SORRY, I WILL LEAVE HER IN KAKARIKO, I JUST REALLY NEED TO GET THERE!" With that I ignore the screams and protests behind me I ride hoping to reach Kakariko soon. I pull out my sheikah slate marking where I need to go on the map and try my hardest to not think about Dark. Hours, is what it took for me to reach Kakariko village. I looked at the beautiful ancient town completely untouched by the calamity. I don't talk to anyone, I head toward the house closest to me, a large staircase leading me up to it. When I get to the top there is a young woman with silver white hair that reminds me of Dark, I swallow hard as the tears prick my eyes again.

"A…A man?!" She cries in obvious alarm. I blink at her confused when I see her eyes stray lower to my hip. I follow her gaze.

"ITS… A SHEIKAH SLATE!" I frown at her wondering what has her so worked up.

"Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about? What was his name? Li…Lin… ummmm." I sighed softly.

"Link…" I answered for her. Her face erupts with a fierce blush and I watch as she covers her face in embarrassment.

"Oh my name is Paya! Phew I got it out, I should be able to say it easily, seeing as it is my name. Im so sorry. Anyway my grandmother has been awaiting your return ever since I was little. Please… please hurry inside!" I see those big ruby eyes staring back at me and I have to suck in a deep breath. She takes my hand in hers pulling me inside and I try not to think of how pleasant the touch of another is. I push the door open and I see an old woman seated in the middle of the room. When she locks eyes with me I see her gasp softly.

"so, you're finally awake…" she smiles up at me kindly. It's been quite a long time… Link…" I know I should be surprised that she knows my name but after what the king told me I know for a fact he wasn't lying.

"I am much older now. But you remember me, don't you?" She questions and I swallow hard. "What is the matter? You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you… those eyes… they lack the light of familiarity…" I just stare at her feeling bad, shes staring at me like I am somebody else.

"It is I, Courageous one… Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa." I shake my head watching as she frowns.

"I see… so you have lost your memory?" I bite my lip glaring at the ground.

"So, it seems… you know who I am… then tell me what do you know of my shadow!?" her jaw drops in shock.

"So, you remember nothing but him? It makes sense… we didn't know what the extent of your relationship was until it was far too late. By that time, he had already delivered a finishing blow." I swallowed hard.

"He was the one who almost killed you… Your lover Dark Link…" I felt my heart break and shatter to little pieces in my chest.

"Why… If we were lovers why would he…?" She looked at me sympathetically.

"We do not know, he was a perfect soldier up until he wasn't. He spoke for you… watched over you and fought his hardest for you… It came as a shock to all of us when he abandoned his quest and raised his blade to you. But you needn't worry about that traitor anymore… he has long since died." I stare at her in shock… she had no idea he survived. I open my mouth to tell her that he's alive but the words catch in my throat. He can live a normal life away from me… He can live….

"What else do you know about me then?" I say changing the topic as my voice becomes raw with emotion.

"Dearest Link… please come a bit closer…" I do as she asks and walk until I'm standing right in front of her. A hundred years ago, there was a kingdom named Hyrule that was destroyed by the great calamity… after you fell, Princess Zelda's final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber. Then all alone she went to face Ganon. Before Princess Zelda went to nobly meet her fate… she entrusted me with some words she wanted to say to you. I have been waiting 100 years to deliver the princess's message. However! These words, which the princess risked her life to leave you… well if you are to hear them… You must be prepared to risk your life as well. But I fear that burden may be too much to bear while you are still without your memories. I leave the choice to you. When you feel, you are ready to receive the princess's message. Return to me." I take a breath… I'm not ready for this… I'm not ready… I shouldn't have to risk my life for a kingdom I don't even remember.

"I… thank you… but I must go." I turn my back to her and inside I swear I can feel her calling me a coward. I'm running away from my duty, from my destiny. I walk out the door, I feel like im crashing. I walk to the lone cherry tree in the village and a memory flashes before my eyes. Its Dark leaning against it with his hood up covering his face. I walk passed him only to have him push off the tree to walk next to me.

"How did it go with her royal pain in the ass?" Dark questioned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Dark… what did I tell you! She's a princess you need to respect her." I scold and he scoffs.

"Respect that bitch who has no respect for you? In her fucking dreams." Dark muttered slightly annoyed.

"Must you be so crude…" I sigh, the attack comes before I have the chance to react. He's forcing me up against the canyon wall his hand on my throat.

"I could be more crude… I could give all of Kakariko a beautiful show, they could watch their savior being taken by his shadow. To hear him begging and screaming for me, my name the only mantra leaving his lips…" I shivered feeling his fingertips grazing my lips as I looked up at him, his other hand loosened around my neck. I watched enraptured as he leaned down his lips hovering over mine. I wrapped my arms around him pulling his hood down so I can run my fingers through his long white hair.

"Let's not go that far, but this… isn't enough." I murmur watching as Dark grins.

"I'll happily oblige you my hero…" He leans closer his mouth going to claim mine. Just then the memory ends and I'm left holding onto the tree for dear life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reviews Anon! they are greatly appreciated. I dont mind zelda in this game that much, but i feel like Dark will always hate her no matter what simply because he loves Link. I think of his loyalty the same way, i see it as hyrule and its people and princess abandoned him so his loyalty is to the one person who didn't which is Link. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

Dark

I pretended I was asleep the whole-time Link fought with himself on what he should do with me. I kept my breath even and my eyes closed, I felt his lips on my forehead and shuffling around the room. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. I sank my teeth into my lower lip to keep from breaking down, I saw the paraglider on the floor along with some food he had gathered.

"What are you doing?" I look up to see a man who looks just like me, only with a different hair style and different clothes. "who are you! What are you doing here?!" He clicks his tongue.

"You truly don't know who I am? I am you… I am your ancestor the original Dark Link. The shadow of the hero of time." I suck in sharp breath while he regards me coldly.

"You are letting Link go that easily? After everything we fucking worked for!? Go after him, we love him to much to let him go." I shake my head as the tears come.

"I can't... You are wasting your time." He looks pissed and in the blink of an eye he's in front of me a hand tightly around my throat. I feel the tears roll down my cheeks as I stare at my own face so close to ending me. His hand tightens around my throat and I gasp as it becomes harder to breathe

"Do it.. stop me from hurting him." He shakes his head looking at me with disgust as he throws me back on the bed. I fall back my hand going to my throat, I cough as a rush of air fills my lungs once again. I look up at him confused while he crosses his arms over his chest.

"You are making a mistake. To think one of my descendants is such a fucking coward is outright insulting." He grits his teeth while I just look down at my hands on my lap.

"If you don't want him, I will certainly take him… I may not have a form here but your body would do nicely don't you think? Its only fitting that I should be the one to protect my hero." My body acts on its own, I grab the bucket of water Link left next to me and throw it at him. I watch as it passes through him hitting the wall behind him splashing water everywhere. I gasp feeling my heart racing in my chest while he smirks at me.

"What? Cant fathom the thought of someone else having Link? Use that anger… Go after him before its too late… Before Zelda or Sheik can sink their claws into him." I look confused at his words. "You need to find him, that bastard king… He told Link exactly where to go to find his memories. Impa will aid him." I want to explain the reasons I cant go after him and he seems to sense this.

"Our story goes back through the ages, so many ages. To understand our story you must know that He is Alpha… and we are Omega. He is the beginning and we the end. Two sides of the same coin, bound through time. He is the light and we are the darkness within that light. We are his corruption and he is our purity, we cant exist without the other. We need him… and nothing in the world can change that… don't let that princess change his mind before we even have a chance to show him how we feel about him." I swallow hard.

"I almost killed him." My ancestor laughed out loud then and I stared at him like he was out of his goddamn mind.

"I fought with him once too, we are to evenly matched with our Links. We ran each other through, you know what this idiot did next?" I shake my head confused.

"He lets a fairy out of his pouch, one that heals both of our wounds. He stands up and walks over to me, I look at him thinking he's come to end me once and for all. He only smiles offering me his hand.

"I do believe that counts as a draw." He says calmly and I feel my heart throbbing in my chest with need. He let me live, he set me free and loved me through the ages since. He's gone by many names Hero of time, Hero of twilight, Hero of the skies, but to us he has always been Link. We see the person where everyone else sees the hero. He needs us and if you think you can kill him you are out of your mind. Link can handle you, If it weren't for Zelda being there I guarantee that you wouldn't have won." I blink as the tears fall from my eyes once again.

"Im so scared of hurting him, I love him.. I don't remember anything but that moment and it hurts to know I would betray him in such a way… if he found out he would hate me…" My ancestor only sighs.

"You obviously don't know Link that well then, he could never hate us. Why don't you go ask him for yourself?" I nod my head as he offers me a hand. I take it feeling a surge of energy fill my body I watch as he begins to disappear.

"Make my hero happy, don't disappoint me or my memory." I bowed my head to him.

"I will do my best teacher." He laughs harder this time as he begins to disappear within a strange blue flame.

"Good Luck out there, kid." I smile at him and begin picking up my things. I am determined to get Link back, I need to find him.

Link

"So its true… our champion has returned." I shiver and turn behind me to see a strange man standing behind me. His hair is a vibrant blonde braided neatly behind his back. He has a cowl covering the lower half of his face while his bangs cover one of his eyes. But the one I can see, its that color again, everyone in this village has ruby eyes.

"Who… who are you?" I question leaning back against the tree trying to calm the nausea boiling in my stomach.

"You don't remember me Link… Its me Sheik." The name sparks something too, It sounds familiar. I shake my head.

"I don't know you, I don't remember… Fuck! I cant remember anything." I slide down the trunk of the tree burying my face in my hands.

"Link." He whispers softly as he comes to my side kneeling beside me.

"Its alright, You will regain your memories, I can help you. I will be right by your side the whole way." His voice is soft but those words the cause a wound in my heart, I shouldn't be hearing those words from him… I want to hear them from Dark… I want Dark… I look up at him and watch as he reaches to stroke my cheek with his knuckles.

"Who are you... why should I trust you?" His eyes soften as he looks at me.

"I am a part of your past, I was one of the people who fought alongside you in your quest to destroy Ganon. We have a history together that I truly want you to remember." I look away from him because that look makes me feel so much guilt.

"Allow me to aid you, please… Link… I want to be by your side." I blink up at him as he leans closer pressing his forehead to mine.

"I will help you remember. Shall we visit the places we did when we were on our quest to help Zelda? They might spark something… Come on Link." His voice is soft and coaxing, I want to believe that Dark will come after me but, I have to shake him from my thoughts. Sheik stands offering me his hand, I stare at it for a moment contemplating and part of me feels like this is the worst damn betrayal I could commit against Dark. But hes not here… he doesn't care. I sink my teeth into my lip before lifting my hand and placing it in his. Hes warm… warmer than I thought he'd be. I watch as he pulls his cowl from his face allowing me to see his face. He runs his hand through his bangs and I see a long scar over his other eye.

"Shall we take a look at that sheikah slate?" I nod showing him the map on the slate, I watch as he slides his finger over the screen showing me photos I hadn't noticed were in here up until now. I stare at the photos in shock. In them there are random locations, I see photos of me and Dark. I look away from the slate while Sheik takes it from my hands looking at them.

"You know who he is?" He says pointing to a photo of Dark behind him im crouched trying to get on top of a strange blue horse.

"My shadow, or so im told." I say softly trying not to look at the photo.

"You remember him?" Sheik questions softly.

"My heart does, as for memories no… hes a stranger." Sheik placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Look I found one of us." It's a photo of us, I have my arm around his shoulder a grin on my face as he places a kiss on my cheek. We are standing atop what looks to be a giant elephant." I stare at the photo confused, we look close. I bite my tongue hard wondering what exactly was the nature of my relationship with him.

"I miss that day… Should we go to where this photo was taken? Should we go see Vah Ruta… Mipha's final resting place?" I look up at sheik only to see him staring at the photo longingly.

"I don't think I can give you what you want from me… But I will go with you. I want to remember." Sheik smiles at that leaning forward to place a kiss on my forehead.

"We should go gather what we need for the journey then shouldn't we?" I feel him lace his fingers through mine as he pulls me behind him towards the many shops in town.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark

I don't think I will ever get used to the feeling of paragliding through the air. The sinking feeling in my stomach as I drop from a high altitude, the absolute adrenaline rush that accompanies the feeling of being close to your own death. I force my eyes open, and watch as the world before me passing me by. Its absolutely beautiful. It isn't long before I'm hitting the ground near what looks like a stable, I walk towards the place looking around curiously.

"STOP THEIF!" I turn looking over my shoulder to see a boy grab me by the arm. "brother that's not him stop!" I glare at the boy who is obviously mistaking me with someone else.

"This guy is probably a Sheikah from Kakariko village, you don't want to mess with him." His brother whispers in his ear. The boy instantly releases my arm almost as if I had burned him.

"He looks just like that blonde guy who stole my horse…. Wasn't he headed to Kakariko too?" I hear them whispering to each other and I know immediately that they are talking about Link. But he wouldn't steal from people would he? I cant help the grin that spreads over my lips.

"Which way is Kakariko?" They both freeze looking up at me in fear before they pointed towards the dueling peaks in the distance.

"Is there any other horses here?" They both frown before looking at each other then behind them towards the stable. "Thanks, If I see him I'll tell him to send back the horses." I say softly before heading towards the horses in their stalls. There's one that immediately catches my eyes, a black horse with a get black mane. It looks beautiful… I walk closer watching as the other horses get nervous but not this one. This one takes a step closer almost shoving its face into my waiting hand.

"You wanna come with me girl?" I question softly watching as the horse stomps its hooves down. I smile up at the beautiful horse, I let her out of the stall and jump up onto her back.

"Lets go find Link!" I call to the mare as I urge her forward towards the dueling peaks. Then I felt it my body felt like it was being pricked by needles everywhere, I felt very uneasy as I looked towards Kakariko. I shivered knowing that going to that place was most likely a bad idea but if I was going to get Link id handle the risk. The road is long and I'm tired of being on a horse even if I do enjoy having her around. When I get to kakariko, I'm getting strange looks from everyone around me. They are whispering and talking amongst themselves. I head deeper into the village only to see an old woman coming out of her house to get a good look at me.

I swallowed hard immediately knowing exactly who it was. "Impa…" Her crimson eyes were wide in shock.

"EVERYONE PREPARE THE DEMON HAS COME BACK TO HUNT OUR CHAMPION!" The sound startles my mare causing her to leap up, I grab on tight trying to control her, Instead I jump forcing her to go ahead while I'm in the middle of a bunch of crazy Sheikah who want me dead. I pull my sword from my back glaring at them, then to impa.

"Where is he you crazy old bat!" She only smiles as everyone circles me drawing spears that are way too sharp for their own good.

"He is already with my grandson, Sheik will watch over him better than you ever could!" She growls the grip on my sword tightens.

"Where are they going?" She shakes her head. "Wrong answer." I hiss just as one of her men tries to stab me, instinct overtakes my body I block the blow, knocking the spear down while another person tries to attack me. I see a memory over take my eyes but this isn't one of mine… maybe it belongs to my ancestor. A room of illusions, fighting Link only to have him thrust his sword forward. I jumped up on the blade balancing myself so I don't fall. I know what will happen if I slaughter these people… I growl kicking the person whose blade I am standing on knocking them out.

I tackle another down using them as a shield just as someone else attacks me, they don't pay attention to what they're doing and a spear is stabbed through the stomach of the person who I was holding. I stared in shock as blood sprayed all over my face and hands as I gripped the spear to stop it from skewering me as well. I felt a rush of adrenaline my breath beginning to come quicker and quicker.

"Demon what have you done!?" Impa screams as she stares at the person who is dying over me.

"I'm so sorry…" I'm trembling as I stare up at them, I can feel the tears filling my eyes… they seem surprised by my emotions.

"He… he's with Sheik, they… they went to see… Vah Ruta… where… The champion… of the Zora's, Mipha died. To the east, the slate will lead you to him…" The person is leaned over me whispering so only I can hear them. I'm hyperventilating as the body becomes a lot heavier on top of me. I push them off scrambling away from the body all I can see is the blood on my hands and on my clothes. I feel sick to my stomach as I go to the pond and try to wash it off. "It doesn't come off, why the fuck wont it come off!" I scream as I try to wash the blood that has already begun to stain on my skin. Impa stares at me confused by my reaction…

"You don't remember anything either do you?" I can feel the tears rolling down my eyes.

"Get it off please get it off!" I feel something cover my shoulders I shiver looking up.

"GRANDMOTHER STOP THIS!" A woman is standing behind me shielding me from more weapons.

"Move Paya! You don't know what that man is capable of!" Impa hisses at her granddaughter. He is LINKS SHADOW! Have you ever thought you could kill Link by hurting him!" Everyone becomes eerily silent at her words.

"Come Master Dark… Let's get you cleaned up and on your way." She says lifting me to my feet, she has kind eyes. She wraps an arm around me leading me towards the house. I allow her to while the other Sheikah tend to their own, she takes me upstairs only stopping when we reach the bathroom. She ushers me inside and I stand there as she takes the blanket from me dropping it to the floor. I watch as she goes to the bathtub and turns on the water allowing it to fill up.

"Go on." She whispers softly and I don't bother to take my clothes off I just step in the bath fully clothed looking at my blood-stained hands. She gently pets my hair staring at me sympathetically.

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about you and the hero… she used to say that you were nothing but a monster, but I couldn't believe that… someone who dedicated his life to protecting the one he loves… there has to be some nobility in that right?" I stare up at her and shake my head.

"I love Link more than my own life. I turned on him because calamity managed to control me not because I wanted Link dead… I'd rather die than hurt him." I whisper looking back down at my hands.

"I can see how much you care about him… My brother left with him not too long after you arrived. You finish washing up I will gather some clothes, weapons and food, it won't take long for you to catch up to him. If anything you could wait it out until Link uses the Sheikah slate so you can travel closer to where he is." I blink at her confused.

"Why are you helping me? I caused that person… to….to…." She frowns running her knuckles down my cheek.

"Because you are hurting, a monster would have laughed at the prospect of us killing one of our own… you broke down. You aren't a monster, don't let my grandmother poison your mind." I lean over the tub and wrap my arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much…" I whisper pulling back to her smiling over at me.

"Anytime Master Dark… We should hurry if you plan to catch my brother." I nod watching as she takes her leave. I strip out of my we clothes wringing them out before I set them on the ground. I wash the blood from my body and hair trying not to cry anymore. I hate feeling weak, all I can worry about is the fact that Link and Sheik are together…. My ancestor thinks that is not a good thing… I wonder if this Sheik has feelings for Link as well.

That thought doesn't sit well with me… the thought that someone else is trying to steal Links affection after I pushed him away. I hear the door open and I sit back down in the tub watching as Paya sets some clothes on the sink next to me….

"Get dressed I've prepared everything for your departure." She leaves and I see the outfit she has left with me is none other than the one I was wearing in my memory of hurting Link. I bite my tongue as I dry myself off and pull the black tunic over my head. I see a small red ribbon lying near my belts and I realize that it's for my hair. I smile as I tie my hair back away from my face. I may not remember who I am but I sure as hell look every bit like him.

"While we don't have your weapons, I can give you these for now." Paya says offering me a sleek black blade. "Its no dark master blade, but I hope it will aide you in your quest." She leads me back outside where the others have gathered looking at me with unsure eyes.

"Ignore them, they're just bitter old fools." She mutters glaring in their direction.

"WAIT!" Its Impa, I stare at her unsure.

"Bring this to him when you meet again… I have no doubt you will find him… but now I am sure that it is not because you want to end his life." Impa comes forward offering me a blue tunic matching mine and I know instantly who it belonged to.

"Link…" I whisper lovingly as I run my fingers down the ancient garb given to my hero.

"Keep him safe this time… there is no more room for errors Dark Link." I nod to her putting Links tunic in my pouch.

"Go after him. he needs you. He looked really upset when he passed through here." I nod going for my horse that has already been loaded with my things.

"Come Sabbia… our journey isn't over yet let's go find my hero." I say as I hop up on her back.

"Come back soon you hear!" Paya calls as she waves goodbye. I nod to her taking off as fast as I can out of that village. I pull out my sheikah slate and see a new place already discovered, I know full well Link and Sheik have already reached Vah Ruta… and suddenly I know what his plan is. He wants Link to remember him first, because he and Link were together in the past before I showed up… If Link remembers, I may lose him forever…

Link

"Isn't it beautiful…?" Sheik says as we sit on the roof of the Zora's Domain watching the sun set.

"Sure is…" I murmur as I hug my knees tighter. "Is something wrong Link?" I shake my head wondering just what Dark was doing.

"You look like your missing something…?" I blink looking over at him… how could he read me so easily? Sheik sighs wrapping an arm around my shoulder pulling me to him.

"I remember things you may not… like how the tips of your ears get red when you lie. The way your eyes change with your moods. When your sad, they are a stormy grey, when your mad they are a royal blue… when your happy or excited they are a beautiful cerulean color. The way you shiver when someone kisses the spot under your ear." He says and to show me he's right he leans forward placing a kiss in that spot causing in involuntary shiver to run down my spine.

"We used to be lovers..." I turn to look at him confused and he only leans closer placing a gentle kiss on my lips. The part that really frustrates me is that this feels normal, that it feels like I've kissed this man a hundred times before. I stare into crimson eyes as he leans back slightly.

"I love you Link…" I stare at his face and its hard to mask the pain in my chest. I know I need to forget Dark, I have to let him go… this might be my only chance. I close my eyes and lean forward so our lips are touching once again. His kiss is gentle and sweet, unlike Dark whose kisses are rough and filled with desire.

"Link…" Sheik whispers laying me back and laying over me as he leans down pressing his lips to mine once again. I don't stop him because all I can see when I close my eyes is ruby eyes and beautiful stark white hair. I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him tighter and getting more desperate in my kiss. I whimper as sheik pulls away his mouth going to my neck, its then when I finally regain my senses… this isn't Dark this isn't the person I want. I squeeze my eyes shut as sheiks hand runs down my chest as he slides his hand down to my thigh holding me down.

I need to stop him. I pull away and he smiles down at me pressing another gentle kiss to my lips. I look away not wanting to feel him near me. I feel disgusted with myself, to let someone else come so close. But If Dark isn't coming back, maybe moving on wont be so bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**MoonCarrier You are a very loyal follower and I'm glad you enjoy my stories! Thank you I've been trying my best to update this story when I can. I hope you continue to enjoy it! Everyone else thanks for reading reviews are loved 3 I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

Link

Sheik and I reach the Zoras domain quickly, I feel a wave of sadness as I see this place. I see a giant statue in the middle of the town. I walk across the bridge not even bother to see if sheik is with me. When I get to the statue I stare at it in shock, Its of a Zora woman… the princess? I keep staring at it as the memory begins to flood my mind once again. Mipha and I are sitting in the grass watching Dark training with his sword, Sidon cheering him on while she heals a wound Dark had caused while we sparred.

"You know when the two of you fight you are always getting hurt like this… But I am always happy to heal the both of you… When this business with the divine beasts is handled… you and Dark should come back and stay for a while… I know Sidon and I would be really happy to have you here." Mipha murmurs a gentle smile on her face. "She's beautiful isn't she… My older sister Mipha…" I turn to the side to see the Zora from my vision.

He's standing there next to me and finally when we look at each other he stares at me in surprise… "Link?" He murmurs in surprise, before I knew it he was holding me tightly in his arms. I place a hand on his back as I realize just how long it's been. "Sidon... Where is she… where is Mipha?"

Sidon frowns as he pulls back looking at my face. "Don't you remember? She's stuck… inside Vah Ruta…" I feel my heart aching.

"Take me to her please." Sidon nods as he leads the way to a cliff where we can see a giant elephant stomping around in the middle of the giant ocean. It seems to stop as it notices my presence. The beast howls loudly raising its head high to the sky.

"It's challenging me." I murmur looking at the beast who seems calmer than I'm sure it's been in a long time. Sheik places a hand on my shoulder, I flinch looking over at the blonde-haired man who looks at me concerned. Sidon looks between us confused as Sheik gets closer wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Link… are you alright love?" I nod meeting Sidon's gaze for a moment before looking away slightly ashamed.

"Yes, do you mind finding us a place to sleep tonight?" Sheik nods running his knuckles down my cheek before taking off back to the town.

"I didn't know you and he were back together… I thought by now you and Dark would have worked everything out?" I stare at Sidon obviously uncomfortable by his statement.

"Dark doesn't want to be with me." I murmur looking out at the beast now lying in the middle of the ocean.

"Dark…? Your shadow? The same Dark I grew up with?" He questioned looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Yes… He told me himself." I start to fidget looking at my hands.

"I need to get into Vah Ruta… I need to know if I can save Mipha." Sidon shakes his head.

"You don't look like you could handle going after her right now… Wait until morning and compose yourself, then I will meet you here tomorrow." I sigh softly and nod as Sidon places a hand on my shoulder as he walks past me. I stand there feeling the breeze skimming over my skin. I feel defeated just by looking towards Vah Ruta, I am the reason Mipha is trapped in there. I'm the reason she's been stuck in there for a hundred years while I slept. Someone who I considered family is lost and there is nothing I can do.

"Link…" It's Sheik again, his arms wrapping around my waist, his chest pressing against my back. He presses a kiss to my shoulder while I just lean into the touch. He ran his fingers over my stomach and up my chest, I turn around in his arms. He pressed another kiss under my jaw as he held me tighter, I lay my head on his shoulder. I feel tired, I just want to sleep. Sheik lifts me off of my feet and I stare at him in surprise, he only smiles softly his nose grazing my jaw.

"Let's get back to the inn." I don't fight him, I just close my eyes and rest on his chest. Finally morning came and I awoke in Sheiks arms as he slept his face buried in my hair. I sighed softly pulling away as gently as I could. He didn't wake when I grabbed my things and headed out. It's raining when I go to meet Sidon. I stand staring at the beast who seems to be surrounded by an evil energy.

"I'm glad to see you're ready to go, Link! Are you ready for this? Do you have enough shock arrows?" I nod already ready to go when he stops me and places a strange blue garment in my hands.

"It's for you I know Mipha would have wanted you to have this. Get dressed quickly we have much work to do." He turns away from me and I don't waste anytime stripping my clothes off and pulling the Zora tunic Mipha made on.

"Wonderful! You never cease to amaze Link. Now lets go and appease the divine beast as one!" I watch as Sidon dives into the water pointing towards the large pink orbs on Vah Ruta's back.

"Those orbs are where you need to shoot… we don't get another shot at this Link." I take a deep breath before diving into the water swimming towards Sidon.

"If this goes well we won't need one." He lifts me onto his back.

"I believe in you Link." I smile softly at the Zora and immediately he's swimming full speed around Vah Ruta who beginning to stomp around again as we circle her. I watch as large blocks of ice immerge and every single one heading towards Sidon and me. I pull out my bow shooting down the first one, then the second. I realize this is just a waste of recourses. I pull out my sword and hit the last block, Sidon manages to get close enough to the waterfall. I jump into the water using the power of my tunic to swim to the top, the force of my swimming has me flying high up into the sky. I don't waste any time, I pull out my shock arrows and aim it at the closest orb.

I close one eye and take a deep breath aligning my shot with my breath. When I exhale the arrow flies from my bow hitting the orb causing the color to change to a beautiful green. Then I feel it my weight is dragging me down, I let myself fall back in the air until I can use my hands to part the water as I dive back into it. Before I know it Sidon has his hands on me again. I make it back on his back and he's swimming towards the next waterfall. Just then Ruta summons those blocks of ice again, they come hurtling at us once again, I draw my sword and right at the last second I swipe it breaking the block while the others come. I get all but one and it throws me off Sidon's back falling deep into the water again.

When I resurface I can hear Sidon yelling for me. I can see another block hurtling at me again, I can't block I can't do anything. Just as its about to hit I see it shatter before my eyes, there's an arrow lying flat in the water next to me. I look up to one of the mountains and see him standing there… my heart aches in my chest as I see Dark at the top with his bow drawn.

"Link!" Its Sidon again as he pulls me up onto his back again.

"I didn't think he'd find his way here… we all thought he died after calamity took over…" Sidon says quietly.

"Dark… he's helping… though I don't know how he found us." Sidon smiles over his shoulder at me as he starts swimming towards Ruta again. I manage to make it up to the sky again shooting down the second orb that is in my way. When I fall back this time Sidon is close by to catch me, just like before Ruta relies on those blocks of ice to stop me from getting any closer, but this time instead of having to do anything Dark is already shooting them down.

We make it to the next waterfall faster than before and it isn't long before we disable Ruta all together. "Ruta is floating higher now! You wanted to board her didn't you? Let me bring you closer. But be careful this is where the real work begins… I wish you the best of luck out there." I bow my head to the prince who managed to aid me in stopping Ruta's rampage. I climb onto the platform watching as Ruta begins standing up.

I look down at Sidon as he gets smaller and smaller in the distance. I turn to look around me to see one of those pillars where my sheikah slate can be used. "LINK!" I hear my name being screamed, I turn around to see Dark paragliding towards me and he's going a lot faster than I would have expected. He crashes into me hard sending us both rolling on the platform. I grab onto him as tightly as I can as we stop right next to the edge. We both look over the edge at the water that seems a whole lot deeper than before. I turn back to look up at the grey-haired boy who is lying on top of me. I stare at him and I can feel the warm trail of tears in my eyes as he looks down at me.

"Link." He whispers softly as he stares into my eyes. He presses his face against mine as I cry. I sob my grip tightening around him as he presses his body against mine.

"Don't cry, please don't cry." He whispers as he pulls back to look at me again, his eyes are red and they are filled with unshed tears.

"Dark…" I whimpered as he sits up, I crawl onto him pressing my face into his neck.

"I'm here sweetheart." He placed his hand on the back of my head as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry I left you… god I know I screwed up." He murmurs hoarsely into my ear as he holds me against him. I had my arms wrapped around his neck as he places a kiss on the crown of my head. There's so many words I want to say so many things that I want to ask him… but I can't… I decided to give Sheik a chance no matter how much I love Dark… I can't betray Sheiks trust. I pull away from Dark watching as he stares at me with those soft ruby eyes. I bite my tongue because I have to tell him… I need to tell him.

When I open my mouth, those words die on my lips as Dark tackles me down. His mouth is on mine, lips prying my own open so his tongue can touch mine. I shiver my hands tangling in his tunic as I try to push him away. I feel need pure and untainted course through my veins as his lips press against mine.

"My light." He whispers against my lips, I blink up at him to see him already staring at me… this time the tears are rolling down his nose but that doesn't deter the gentle smile on his lips.

"I can't remember who I am… Who you are or even what I am to you… but all I know is that I love you so much more than words could describe. You own my heart. I need you." He speaks the words so softly I almost have to strain to hear him. I feel the gentle patter of his tears as they hit my cheek. I squeeze my eyes shut as he lays his head on my chest, I wrap my arms around him as I try to think of what to say, what to do in a situation like this… I don't want to tell him that it's far too late for us. I don't want it to be too late for us, I swallow hard causing Dark to sit up and look at me.

He stares at me and I swear he can feel the emotions running through my heart. Because he just blinks the tears from his eyes. "I'm too late… aren't I?" I grit my teeth as I look back at him. I have to stop myself from denying it, from saying that he's all I've ever wanted. He covers his face with his hands and I have to dig my nails into my palm so I don't touch him any more than I already have.

"I just hope that whoever you have chosen makes you happy and despite you not choosing me. I want to stay by your side, I hope you will at least allow me that." I sink my teeth into my lip nodding as I try my hardest not to cry anymore. Dark takes a deep breath as he looks at the sky sadly for a moment before he stands.

"We should clear Ganon's presence from this place." He offers me a hand and I take it as he lifts me to my feet. We stare at each other for a moment, I feel my skin tingling from his touch and just like that its gone as his hand slips from mine. He turns towards the pillar with the sheikah slate and have to try and ignore the feelings in my heart as I follow behind him towards the pillar. He lifts his Sheikah slate to it and we watch as it authenticates it showing us just the outside of Vah Ruta.

"What the hell? I thought this thing was supposed to give us a map." Dark mutters in frustration. "Maybe there is another one inside." Dark hums softly as we walk up the ramp together only to be stopped by a wall of black spikes. It's a mix of colors, dark purple and black with a layer of light pink. I come face to face with a strange orb that looks like a giant eye attached to the evil blackness. Dark draws his sword causing the eye to blink at him, I watch as he moves faster than should be possible his sword appearing through the eye. The thing shrieks as it begins to disintegrate around Darks sword. I stare in surprise as Dark continues walking into Vah Ruta. He seems to have gotten much better at fighting.

"How much do you remember?" I question softly from behind him.

"Does it matter? No amount of memories is going to give me you. Its better to forget everything I did remember about us." He says it and his voice sounds eerily empty and suddenly I feel guilty.

"Don't… I'm not trying to make you feel like that. I just mean that I feel powerless and for me that's hard to deal with. I'll live Link… I always do." He looks back over his shoulder and stares at me with an expression that I finally understand. It's not defeat but resignation… he understands exactly what is happening and he's tired of fighting. It isn't the first time I've done this to him… How many life times has he chased me through only to be thrown aside? Too many to count a quiet voice whispers in my ear.

"Don't give me that look, we have work to do hero." He says as he continues walking into the depths of Vah Ruta. We stare around the room to see ancient carvings filling the sand colored walls. I freeze in my tracks my hand reaching out to stop Dark as I spot a guardian in the distance. Dark looks at me questioningly before noticing the monster ahead of us. He shrugs out of my grasp twirling his sword in his hand as he walks over to the guardian who seems to wake up as it feels his presence. Dark only smiles as the guardian takes aim with a red laser I remember from our first shrine. Dark waits and I have to force myself not to try and intervene. Right at the last second when it aims to annihilate him, Dark disappears.

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until Dark sinks into the ground using the shadows. Hes moving so fast I cant even track the movements I only am able to see when he slices all for legs from the small guardian. It aims at nothing as it begins shooting randomly into the room. Dark finally appears in the air above the guardian, he stabs his sword hard into the top of the creature's head. He dives away as the creature explodes sending small screws and gears flying through the room. I blink confused as Dark appears right in front of my eyes, hes holding a gear from the monster I'm sure would have done some damage if he hadn't caught it.

"You need to train your eyes more… That surely would have hurt if it had hit." He pockets the gear and flicks me in the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" I question covering the now growing red spot on my forehead.

"For not helping." Dark mutters looking around the room his eyes stopping when he sees a barred door in the middle of a small pool of water.

"Say hero, have you tried out all those powers I found for you while I was out at the shrines?" I shake my head as Dark ushers me over.

"Look in the slate, use the one that looks like ice to unbar that door." I do as he says swiping past the screens until I see the one with two new powers. One is ice just as he said, I read it over before I think I understand what Dark wants. I use the slate to position the block right underneath the bars on the door. Then with the press of a button a rectangular piece of ice raises the bars on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark

Its our lucky day, another pillar was behind the door that Link had just lifted meaning this had to give us the full lay out of Vah Ruta. Link seemed to be walking in circles around Vah Ruta trying to find the pillars that would allow us to retake her. I walk to a pool of water and see what looks like a lever that can be turned but there's no way to do it since you'd have to stand on the water. I think for a moment before pulling out my own sheikah slate and swiping the screen to see the powers Link and I had discovered.

Magnesis seems to be the only one that could possibly help me in this situation so I try it. I use the slate to lock on to the lever and begin turning it until a platform that had been submerged rises from the pool of water. I smile seeing I've discovered one of the pillars we've been looking for. I hop over on to the platform catching myself on the pillar before using my slate to activate it. "You found one." Link said from behind me, I turn to look at him.

"Yeah there's one more it looks like itll be the toughest one yet." Link nods offering me a hand, I blink at him for a moment realizing that he wants me to jump back over to him. I tie the slate back onto my belt and leap over the water falling straight into Links waiting arms. They wrap around me tightly holding me in place as I stare into his azure eyes, my heart races in my chest. My hands are on his shoulders and unconsciously gripping them tighter as Link stares at me with those beautiful eyes. I lean in not giving him a chance to push me away, I press my lips against the edge of his. Because I know if I kiss him I won't be able to stop, I won't be able to move on.

I squeeze my eyes shut feeling a wave of sadness course through my veins. I'm trembling in his arms as he holds me tighter. I pull away from him this is too much I need to get away, I feel my lungs constrict in my chest. I feel the utter panic coursing through my veins as I struggle to breathe. This is wrong, I promised him I would back off… that I would let him be happy. What if he tells me that I cant be by his side anymore… I can feel my heart beat pounding loudly in my ears. I shake my head turning tail and running the direction I know will lead me into the cool outside air. "DARK!" Link cries out, but my vision has blurred enough to where I can't see anything. Before I know it I'm being yanked back falling onto Link as he grips my stomach to stop me from squirming.

"Dark! Shh its okay breathe! Breathe!" His voice sounds calm in my ear, I grab onto his hands lacing my fingers through his just to reassure myself that he's here that I'm not alone. Link presses kisses to the side of my face as he begins rocking me back and forth to calm me down. I whimper as I close my eyes and try taking deep breaths to calm my rampant heart. When I finally manage to calm, myself I lay back against Link looking out in front of us. I realize he pulled me back right before I would have fallen off of Vah Ruta. He has his face buried in my neck, he's shaking as he turns my face so I'm looking right at him again. This time panic doesn't seize my veins, I just lie there in his arms as he presses his forehead against mine. "Dark…" His voice sounds raw, tired as he kisses my face again.

"You could have died if you'd jumped, I would have lost you." He's crying and I feel horrible for worrying him. "It was a panic attack, I wasn't trying to jump." I murmur placing a hand on his cheek.

"Gods, I've never been so scared in my life." Link whispered. I shivered the air around us had become far too cold.

"we need to move, we shouldn't be like this… you have sheik." I murmur knowing exactly whom he had chosen over me. He shakes his head and grips me tighter.

"Im not ready to let go yet… please." He begs softly and I nod, I would never say no to Link.

"Link." He hums softly in response. "Let go for a moment." He frowns and reluctantly drops his hands from my body. I sit up and turn to him, I crawl onto his lap wrapping my arms around his neck as I we sit there holding each other.

"Dark…" He whispers as he holds me tighter. We both know how much we love each other how much we need the other. But Link is loyal, he'd stay just for the sake of keeping sheik happy, even though its tearing us apart.

"We should go now." I whisper after what seems like hours of us holding onto each other. This time Link nods as he drops his arms from my waist, I crawl off of him standing and offering him a hand. He takes it quietly eyes downcast. I bring out my map of Vah Ruta and see the last pillar is right on the back of Vah Ruta's trunk. Link points at a waterfall tugging me over to it.

"Grab onto my back. We can make it up." He says and I just shake my head, I don't want to touch him anymore than I already have. "I can use the shadows to make it up, you can head up I'll meet you there." Link frowns but doesn't complain. I dive in the shadows as Link takes off upstream to the water. I feel my way around the darkness until I get to the top of the platform where Link is just barely paragliding to. We looked behind us to see an opening that led outside. We both come to the edge and stare out at the water that lies before us. Vah Ruta's trunk is just big enough for the two of us to walk across side to side. I watch as Link takes a few steps back before sprinting to the edge of the platform and paragliding to the end of her trunk.

"Raise her trunk, I will get the last pillar." He screams out and I do as he says using the sheikah slate to raise her trunk causing it to lift Link higher and higher into the sky. I hold my breath until I see Link climb back onto Vah Ruta this time paragliding to where I stand waiting for him. He lands next to me with a determined expression.

"Lets end this." I nod my head following after him as he heads back inside Vah Ruta for our final show down. We head back downstairs until we reach the very last pillar that will give us full control of Vah Ruta. When we walk down into the last room that is flooded water covers the floor, the pillar is on the opposite side of us. Link goes straight for the pillar while I stand in the middle watching him. Just as he's about to place the slate on the pillar an evil miasma erupts from the pillar swirling around it forcing Link to step back.

I run to his side pulling him even further away from whatever that darkness is. Then we can see streaks of blue flying behind us, we both turn to see a blue light molding and creating something in the middle of the room blocking our exit. We stared as a beast began to form a large spear sprouting from the left arm and a large miasma covered arm formed as well. A beast with one eye and a large head floating in front of us. I pulled my sleek black blade from my shoulder.

"Please take care Link! That…. Thing is one of Ganon's creations… I put up as much of a fight as I could but it proved to be my demise 100 years ago." A voice called to us.

"Mipha!" Link called out to the voice. "Regardless… I believe you are well prepared for this moment. I have faith in you." That's the last we hear from the Zora princess signaling that it is time to fight now.

"Dark…" Link gives me a strange look for a moment before looking back at the beast.

"I will use my arrows, when I stun him, take him down." I nod my head ready to follow Links command. He pulls his bow from his back heading right while I head left. The beast's eye follows Link deeming me the weaker of the two. I twirled my sword in my hand watching as Link took aim with an electric arrow. The arrow hits hard electrocuting the beast. I sprinted forward immediately sword ready, when I reached it I sliced over and over until the beast drew itself back into a ball flying away from me. I glare at It as Link comes to my side bow already strung up and ready for the beast. I sprint forward again trying to get behind the beast again.

He springs up again and once more Link shoots an arrow that hits the beast while I go after him again. We go back and forth until the beast finally has enough of the two of us ganging up on him. His hand begins to glow as he raises it towards the sky. With it the water level seems to raise. I look at the floor hoping that there's something I can stand on to stay away from the water. Four platforms rise with the water I manage to slip onto one while Link ends up in the water close by. I run to the edge offering my hand to the now soaked hero.

He grips my wrist tightly as I pull him onto the platform with me. The beast uses the orb to come closer to where Link and I are. Link doesn't wait anytime shooting it down once again causing it to fall into the water I leap onto it using my sword to stab into its back. It shrieks in pain as I twist the sword in his stomach grinning as the beast dies to my sword. I didn't expect the beast to implode on itself. The blast threw me back, I hit the wall hard my vision going black shortly after. I awoke to warmth, I blinked a couple times my eyes adjusting to see Link with his arms around me.

Hes looking away from me at a Zora woman I recognize to be the princess, Mipha. She's a ghost but she's still managing to heal my wound. She only smiles as I meet her gaze. "Mipha…" I whisper causing Link to look down at me with blood shot eyes.

"I think by now Sidon made my feelings for you obvious Link… After 100 I still believe that Dark was always the best thing for you. Because no matter how much I love you, his love is infinite. My soul can rest easy knowing that its he that will walk by your side through the rest of your life." She smiles as she takes both of our hands in her unearthly ones.

"I no longer have use of my gift, since I will remain here within Vah Ruta. So, I gift it to the both of you, whenever you need your wounds healed use my gift. Her hands begin to glow, I can feel a surge of power as she passes on her gift to the both of us.

"Ruta and I will be waiting for the perfect moment to strike, when you reach Hyrule castle we will attack at your side." Mipha raises her hand and simultaneously Ruta howls loudly causing the room to shake.

"Let me send you back." She whispers waving goodbye." Link tries to stop her to make her wait but she doesn't and immediately I feel the same feeling as I do when I use the slate to travel. When we finally feel the ground beneath us we are back in the Zora city. Sidon and Sheik are running towards us. I sit up on the ground as Sheik pulls Link up wrapping his arms around him. He places both hands on Links cheeks pressing a kiss to his lips as he expresses just how worried he is.

"DARK!" I look up to see the Little fish who used to play around with Link and Mipha.

"Sidon." I question as he helps me up. "You…" Sheik finally notices me. His eyes darken as he stands between me and Link. I barely have time to blink as he attacks me. I stumble out of the way just barely.

"Sidon… Get back…" Im angry… so fucking angry. He does as hes told while I pull my blade from my back. "You bastard!" I growled causing the sheikah to backflip out of the way as I run forward before jumping up and bringing my sword down on the spot where sheik had just been. Link looks at me in shock as I look up at the tree where sheik landed.

"Come down here and fight me!" I hiss remembering I can use the shadows. I dive into them watching as Sheik immediately jumps from the tree to the ground, I appear behind him slicing down only to have him disappear again.

"Dark stop it!" Its Link I turn to look at him, I feel utterly betrayed. Im about to drop the sword when I feel him, I spin around just in time to avoid the needles aimed at me. I wasn't fast enough one grazed my cheek. I feel the blood running down my cheek, I touch it looking at the blood on my fingertips. Did Link just distract me on purpose? I look over at him to see him frozen in place looking at me in shock.

"To think you were still alive!" Sheik says about to use a dagger to impale me. I block it with my blade, my back hitting hard against the tree behind me.

"You wont ever be able to kill me asshole!" I push back on the dagger managing to use the tree as leverage and kick sheik in the chest.

"Stop it! STOP!" Link screams and before I know it I am being tackled to the ground. I look up at the face above me to see Link. I lift my hands to cup his cheeks, he's crying his shoulders shaking from the sobs raking through his body…

"Link…" I whisper looking at my hero crying over me. "What are you doing?! Why are you doing this to me?" he questions as he bangs on my chest with his fist. I wrap my arms around him to stop his squirming.

"DAMN IT ANSWER ME!" Link screamed breaking down completely while I just hugged him as tightly as I could.

"I love you Link." I whisper petting his hair. He pulls away from me shaking his head. He punches me hard, but I don't feel the blow I only feel the sting of Links words.

"You don't get to say that. We agreed on that." Sheik walks to his side offering him a hand that he takes. Sidon comes to my side offering the same gesture.

"I'm never going to stop loving you Link… If that means I have to chase you throughout this whole goddamn kingdom I will! I will until you choose me." He presses his palms to his eyes.

"Don't do this… Don't make it harder." Sidon helps me to my feet while I just close my eyes. I'm losing him, I am losing Link and there is not a damn thing I can do about it.

"I almost killed you." I swallow hard watching as Link flinches before looking over at me in shock. "I remember more than you… I" my voice broke as I stared at him.

"Ganon still had control… even after all of these generations. When he took the guardians it was the night of the blood moon… He can only control me during that time." Link looks at me in disbelief. "I was with you a couple nights ago, during the night of the blood moon." I nodded remembering the glimpses of what I had seen after he tackled me.

"I attacked an entire group of bokoblin, without sustaining a scratch. I tried to…" I close my eyes knowing full well Link knows what I am talking about. "What I did to you is because I didn't remember that Ganon wanted me to kill you… since my memory still has barriers so do those orders during the night of the blood moon. All I knew was that I had to have you. But its not like that's changed." He stares at me for a moment unsure what to say.

"Be quiet demon! You have no right to speak of love. When you betrayed him! If you hadn't been here we would have won the first time around. Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, Daruk you were the reason they lost their lives!" He says grabbing me by the collar of my tunic and slamming me back into the tree. "You slaughtered them, one by one until only our champion was left!" I blinked through the tears that were filling my eyes, I didn't remember that part. I killed them… I was the one who trapped Mipha in there. I felt disgusted with myself, I shivered as Sidon pressed a hand to my shoulder.

I shook it off, I was trembling… how could I cause all of this destruction when all I wanted was to make Link happy.

"Dark…" Link whispered taking slow deliberate steps towards me looking at me as though I was a wounded animal. I look up at him feeling like a monster as he places a hand to my cheek. "Im sorry. Im so sorry Link" I cry falling to my knees and wrapping my arms around Links legs "Im sorry!" I repeat over and over as I look up at the hero who stares down at me with the patience and kindness only he could possess.

"Its okay…" He murmurs placing his hand in my hair.

"Please stand up it hurts me to see you like this." Bury my face in his thigh and shake my head. "Link stop!" Sheik says pulling him from my grip, I feel so lost. Because im a monster, I deserve to be alone. I use the shadows to take me away, far away. I don't stop until I can feel the familiarity of the woods around me. I fall from the shadows lying against a tree hugging my knees tightly. Then I hear it, a howl… I open my eyes to see a black and white wolf. Its staring at me with piercing blue eyes, blue eyes that only remind me of Link. The wolf has small blue hoops in its ears and an old metal chain attached to its paw.

"Hey there… You all by yourself too?" I whisper watching as the wolf takes a few cautious steps closer taking a few moments to sniff me before he's nudging its muzzle into my hands. I laugh softly and begin petting him. "Okay, okay I get it you want attention." I manage to smile through the pain Im feeling, the wolf licks my cheek making me laugh again. The wolf pushes its way onto my lap and makes me smile as he lays against me. He seems tired, I know I am, I pull a blanket from my pouch and wrap it around the two of us. For the first time since I awoke I feel like everything is going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sexual content you have been warned**

Dark

When I awoke the wolf was gone from my lap. I look around curiously until I see it using its muzzle to nudge over an apple to the pile he had created at my feet. I tilt my head confused at the pile, the wolf looks up at me and barks what seems to be like a good morning greeting.

"Good morning!" I respond back reaching my hand out to him and watching as he trots over pressing his face into my hand. I smile as I pet him and scratch behind his ear. I hear him whimper as he rolls onto his side lying his head on my lap. I run my fingers through his soft fur listening as he purrs his chest rumbling under my palm. It isn't long before my stomach starts rumbling. My face flushes in embarrassment as my new companion jumps up and goes back to the apple pile pushing them towards me.

"They're for me?" I question softly as the wolf looks up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"AROO!" He barks again happily. I take one of the apples taking a bite out of it. The wolf seems happy that I'm taking the food, I smile back at him as I finish it off throwing the core behind me. He pushes another one towards me taking a seat in front of me. I pick another up about to take another bite when his ears perk up, I look up in surprise to see my ancestor standing up behind him. The wolf growls lowly as he turns to face him and then it's as if he knows exactly what he's seeing his ears flatten against his skull and he whimpers. Dark Link stares at him with such a longing look in his eyes.

"Twilight…" His eyes look glassy as he takes a few steps closer to the wolf. I watch in confusion as he wraps his arms tightly around the wolf who only whimpers softly in his arms.

"What is going on? Why are you here?" I question watching as my ancestor looks up at me glaring slightly.

"Don't you recognize him?" He questions while I simply shake my head. The wolf nudges my ancestors face and they share a look, one that seems far too intimate for a beast. I shiver because they seem to be able to communicate with their eyes alone, in a silent conversation that I can't understand.

"If I had known you would end up here as well..." He whispered softly sounding as though he was seeking forgiveness. Sharp eyes softened as he received a lick on the cheek as the form of forgiveness from the beast.

"Take care of him… he's going to need it… he's nothing like me." The wolf barks out what seems to be a laugh as it lowers his head to show his understanding. Finally, my ancestor leans forward kissing the wolf on the white patch of fur on his forehead before he stands.

"I came to scold you for your actions, but it seems that for once you have done something right." I'm so confused as the pair looks back at me.

"Goodbye Twilight, it truly was a pleasure to see you again, even if these are the circumstances." The wolf lowers his head again almost as if agreeing. I stand as my ancestor disappears leaving me confused as I stare at the wolf once more.

"Twilight? That's your name?" I question as the wolf trots up to me placing his face in my hands once more. I pet him gently wondering what the hell just happened.

"We should go, I honestly have no idea where I ended up. I was so upset about what I found that I had done. The fact that Link is so forgiving hurt me more than I thought it would. Though I want nothing more than his forgiveness, I don't deserve it. Maybe he should be with Sheik." I murmur feeling my heart sinking further and further into an abyss. Twilight leapt up his paws going straight for my shoulders the force of it knocking me down onto the ground. I stare at the playful wolf as he presses his nose to my neck and I feel my whole-body tremble as he nips at my shoulder, not enough for me to be worried that he is trying to hurt me but enough for me to see it as a sign of affection. I smile up at him as he gets off me. When I sit up I look around to see where we are and Its not a place that looks by any means familiar.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!" We both turn to stare in the direction of a woman who is screaming. My body moves on its own as I sprint towards the sound of the screams to see two women getting attacked by bokoblin. I pull my sword from my back and whistle as loud as I can be catching the attention of the beasts. They turn on me and try stabbing me with their spears. I manage pull back just in time and right when I do Twilight lunges forward tearing through one's throat while I slash at the other one who comes at me.

He blocks using a wooden shield that sends painful vibrations up my arm. I use the shadows to my advantage once more I dive down using them to stop his movements completely and just like before Twilight comes out of nowhere and takes him down. I am pleasantly surprised by his skill in taking down enemies as he scans the wood around us.

"Thank you! Oh, goddess thank you!" The girls run up to me wrapping their arms around me tightly. Twilight growls a warning at the girls who immediately let me go and apologize for jumping me like that.

"Please come to town with us! We have to treat you both to a meal and a place to stay if you let us!" the insisted while I looked down at Twilight. He was definitely gonna need food and he deserves a treat after that display of power.

"I… Thank you we would appreciate it." Twilight walks between the girls and myself making sure there is a bit a distance between us at all times. When we get to the town the girls go crying to their parents explaining to them what happened to which their parents immediately began cooking for me and my companion.

"Thank you so much sir, for taking care of our girls… I don't know what we would have done if something had happened to them." I'm not really sure what to say until Twilight nudges my leg.

"I was happy to help out." I say smiling a bit uncomfortably while their mother places a place of soup in front of me and then another on the floor for Twilight.

"You know, I'm sure everyone in town would sleep a bit easier if a hero settled down here. If you were interested in settling down here, there is a home up for sale. The owner drives a hard bargain but if you offer to help him rebuild the place I'm sure he will give you a decent price." The girl's father murmurs and I look down at Twilight whose tail has started wagging.

"That actually sounds like a clever idea… it would be nice to have a place to call home." The girls clap happily as we continue through dinner, they talk normally about their day while Twilight and I sit listening. Finally, night falls and they take me to a nearly empty room where there is only a bed and a few other pieces of furniture. I pull my tunic over my head throwing it to the side and the same with my tights, I tug them down until I'm in my boxers. I lay down in the bed lying on top of the covers as I stare at the ceiling. I look to my side as fur brushes against my ribs and shoulder, Twilight is curled against my side. I close my eyes feeling the events of the day weighing down on me. I close my eyes falling into the abyss

Twilight

It isn't long before he's snoring softly seeming completely exhausted. For the first time in years I manage to transform back into my human form. I look down at my gloved hands, the dark green threads of my tunic. I look at myself in a small mirror across the room, I look just like I did back then. My eyes trail back down to my shadow who is sleeping peacefully right next to me. I lean down next to him, my hair falling over his face brushing against his porcelain skin. His eyes blink up at me sleepily, he reaches up for me placing a hand on my cheek.

"Am I dreaming?" He questions as I lean into his touch. The touch I've longed for, for centuries.

"Yes." I answer softly as I lean down and brushing my lips against his.

"Link" He whispers against my mouth. It's been such a long time since I have been referred to by that name.

"Not anymore." He looks confused but that confusion quickly changes to something else as I slide my tongue between his lips. He whimpers against my tongue, as I taste raspberries and the sweetest chocolate. I shiver as his taste over takes my senses. I've loved him for a thousand years, to me he will always be the only one I love. Dark wraps his arm around my neck his legs wrapping around my hips as I press down against his nearly naked body.

His kiss is desperate, needy and so willing. His lips are so soft against mine, his teeth are scraping my lips as he tugs me harder against his mouth. I pull back in surprise when I taste copper, I look at his lips to see one of my fangs nicked his lips. He doesn't bother worrying about the blood on his lips his tongue swipes the small droplets of copper away. He pushes me back making me fall back on the bed, he crawls over to me slender fingers working on tugging my belt from its loops. Once its off he tugs my tunic over my head.

He ends up in my lap in the moonlight, his ruby eyes are glowing vibrantly a beautiful red that seems to light up the dark room. Love in the purest form is what I see in those beautiful ruby eyes. "Don't just look at me… touch me... I need it…" His voice is rough as he kisses my throat, my hands are on him in an instant roaming over the strong muscle on his back. I know I should stop, I'm taking advantage of him… he doesn't even know who I am. My hands still on his skin and he meets my gaze looking frustrated and needy.

"Dark… I…" My words are stopped by his tongue running over my lips, I gaze into his eyes shivering as desire courses through my veins. I shut the rational part of my mind up and lay Dark down onto the bed. He's grinning fangs on full display, I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face until all he can do is scream and beg for his release. I run my hand down his toned stomach as he arches up to the touch like a dog in heat as I reach the spot I know his body is begging for me to touch. Gasping, panting, begging the sounds he's making are causing my insides to quiver. It's been so long since I've had him as my partner, since I've been able to touch and taste. I run my tongue up his jugular, mouthing the vein as I rock against the hardness pressing against mine.

He wants me just as badly as I want him. His hands go to my face gently raising it so I am staring up at him my tongue slightly slipped through my parted lips. He leans down his tongue running across mine until its following after mine back inside of my mouth. He's touching and tasting and I feel like I'm melting as his soft lips suck my tongue deep inside.

"Mmmm….ah…..mmmmm." Dark is making such lewd noises as he rocks harder against me. I roll him onto his back as he stares up at me, his face is pink, ruby eyes blown wide filled with lust as he ruts against me like an animal. I've awoken the beast and now I must face the consequences. He spreads his legs welcoming me between them, those eyes are beckoning, and so willing. I strip him of the last piece of fabric that had been keeping our heated skin apart.

"F-fuck." He whimpers gasping out as I take us both in my hand.

"You feel so fucking good." I manage to say between pants, he only smirks up at me as he continues thrusting hips in time with the rhythm of my hand around his erection.

"So pretty, I want you in me." Dark says as his fingers find their way into my hair pulling on it hard until my face is directly above his. I swallow hard leaning forward to kiss his chin and run my tongue up his cheek tasting him. He keeps a tight grip on my sandy blonde locks, preventing me from kissing his sinful lips but allow me to watch as he takes all the pleasure I can give. I can hear my heartbeat pounding loudly in my ears and I don't realize how close I am to my release until I feel his fangs sink into my shoulder.

I want him so badly, I can't stop this feeling that's blossomed in my chest. I want to devour him until there is nothing left.

"Those eyes… the eyes of an untamable beast." Dark says pulling me down to press a kiss to my eye. The beast within me is rejoicing at the recognition while I grab Dark by his hips lining him up with my length. He gives me a cocky look the corner of his lip is turned up in a smirk. I want to sink my fangs into him, claim him as my mate as I taint his body with my claws.

"Mine!" The howls of the beast are deafening as I sink my teeth into his throat. Primal urges are distorting my thoughts as I thrust inside him managing to slide my fingers into his mouth to muffle his screams. Dark is whining against my fingers as he sucks on them, his body starting a fast rhythm for our linked bodies. I pull back from the wound I left on his neck licking my lips to taste more of the copper that now taints them.

He's bleeding beneath me but he's still looking up at me with those big ruby eyes wishing for more. He reaches up to wrap his arms around my neck only for me to grab them and slam them down above his head as I thrust into him harder and faster. His insides are so warm around me, it's hard to believe we've lasted so long in this beautiful game. Dark only gasps and pants as his body reacts to mine in the sweetest of ways.

"We were made for each other don't you see?" I whisper in his ear as I bite on his pointed ear. Dark squeezes his eyes shut and I know instantly that he's about to come for me. I brush my lips against his sweetly as I sink my claws into his skin and claw my way down his stomach slicing ribbons into his skin. His body jerks against mine, I feel the warm sticky liquid coating my hand and stomach, I lose it coming deep inside of Dark as I hug his body tightly against mine. I look down in worry as I realize Dark hasn't spoken or made a sound in a while. But when I look down I see him unconscious lying against the bed completely spent. I only smile pressing one last kiss to his nose as I pull out of him. I go to the sink in our room and grabbed my hat covering it in water before I go back to Dark wiping his body clean of both of our seed.

Link

I gasp as I finally manage to wake myself from that dream. I'm sitting up in bed covered in a cold sweat, my body is throbbing as I recall the images of Dark.

"Love?" I turn to my left to see Sheik rubbing his sleep filled eyes for a moment. He presses a kiss to my lips, I react instantly my thoughts filled with the silver haired shadow. Watching from eyes that weren't my own as he took everything I had to give. I shiver as Sheiks hand finds its way between my legs to stroke softly at the bulge there.

He doesn't speak as he rubs my heated flesh, he only kisses me to silence my whimpers as I get closer to my release. It's not long before I find it, when Sheik pulls his hand back its covered in a milky liquid. I watch as he licks it off his fingers. I only shiver because what of we just did, because the only person that I saw while I came was Dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you Anon and MoonCarrier for all your comments! I love reading them. MoonCarrier I hope you like the chapter and that it's what you were expecting :D**

Link

Waking after such a blissful dream was hard… waking up in the arms of someone else was harder. I shiver as Sheik turns on to his back finally letting me go. I slip from the bed as quickly and as quietly as I can. I feel utterly sick to my stomach, because no matter what I do I can only continue hurting the people around me. I walk out of our room and head towards the edge of the city still being lit by the moonlight. I climb up the mountains until I am able to sit next to the ring of water where Vah Ruta is resting.

"Link…" Its her voice… Mipha. I blink away the blurriness gathering in my eyes. She's standing on the water glowing like a beacon. She has an ethereal beauty that she's obtained in her death, I just watch in awe as she comes closer.

"Mipha… oh god…" the sob escapes my throat as I throw myself into her waiting arms. Though she is glimmering with transparency she feels as solid and real as I am.

"Oh Link." She whispers softly her hand running through my hair as I cry into her lap.

"I'm so sorry I forgot you. I'm sorry I let myself forget you." She shushes me softly like a mother would to her crying child.

"You can't control what happened at the end of our lives Link. You fought bravely, You fought so hard but in the end we weren't strong enough. I wish our power could have been enough to subdue the calamity but here we are again, 100 years later fighting together to destroy that same evil." A sickening thought comes to mind and now I have to know the answer to what sheik had said.

"Was it Dark… Was he the one?" I say as I lift my head to look into her eyes. Her eyes seem to become sympathetic as she places a hand on my head.

"It wasn't his fault… The calamity was able to control him as well. No one expected he would turn on us." I feel my stomach drop and I feel nauseous as I stare into her eyes.

"He killed you… all of you then tried to kill me?" Mipha looks up at Vah Ruta.

"I was weakened by the beast within Vah Ruta but my executioner was indeed Dark. But I don't hold any ill will towards him… he didn't know what he was doing." She was trying to get me to understand but there's no way I could.

"I'm in love with a monster. I have almost no memories of my past and yet I am being called out to become a hero and destroy the calamity surrounding Hyrule. I don't think I can do this Mipha." She wraps her arms around me tightly and I try my hardest to hide the tears I can feel stinging my eyes.

"I trusted him… I allowed him to kill you." I whisper against her shoulder.

"Link you can't let the guilt stop you… The reality is that Dark wasn't in his right mind when he did what he did. He should not be condemned for the things he was forced to do." I look up at Mipha as she places a kiss on my forehead.

"You love him Link, that's always been the truth, I think you'd be living a miserable life if you decided that Dark shouldn't be a part of it." She's right because even now my heart is hurting, its killing me to be away from him.

"You should go to him… I'm sure he is waiting for you." She's always been right, there's no exception now. I need to go to Dark I have to talk to him, I need him to understand what I feel. I want him to understand that if he needs me I am here.

"Thank you Mipha… Thank you so much. I am going to go after him. I will try my hardest to free the other champions so Dark and I can end this." She smiles softly at me and I hug her tightly one more time before standing.

"Goodbye Mipha… I will come back to see you soon." She shakes her head.

"While in this form since you have my grace, I should be able to communicate with you at any time. So, don't worry Link, I will always be with you." A lone roll down my cheek because I know I don't deserve her kindness. She stands and wipes the tear from my eye before disappearing into the night. I run back to the room to see Sheik still hasn't awoken, I grab my things and head out towards the horses. I know what I am doing is cowardly but I don't want to confront Sheik yet. I get on top of the horse then check my Sheikah slate to see it showing that Dark is in a village south of here called Hateno. I memorize the route that I am going to take before guiding my mare in that direction.

The sky is dark and the wind gradually becomes colder and colder. I wrap my cloak around me as it starts to rain. I make my way down the mountains as quickly as I can. Everything seems quiet tonight and I know that the stillness is probably a bad sign. But I don't care, I go to him because I need him to know how in love I am. How much I need him, I can't lose him.

Dark

When I wake up I am in the arms of a beautiful stranger who seems to have a striking resemblance to Link. His golden hair is mixing with my hair on our pillow. I blink a couple times to assure that I am not dreaming. I feel my heart wrench in my chest because he reminds me of the one person I can't have.

My heart is aching in my chest because I slept with a stranger wishing it had been Link, part of my delirious mind probably thought it had been him. I thought of the events of last night, I remember calling him Link… He said not anymore… What is that supposed to mean?

"Looks like you managed to conquer the heart of a hero after all." I flinch at the sound looking up to see my ancestor sitting on the window sill staring out at the cloudy sky.

"What do you mean?" He looks at me as if I'm the biggest idiot on the planet.

"You share his bed and you don't even recognize him. Goddess how blind are you?!" I don't say a word causing him to sigh.

"You still remember the legends of Hyrule don't you?" I try to think back and I remember some of them.

"The ones about the hero of time, the hero of the skies, the wind waker, the hero of twilight?" I list off the ones I remember.

"The hero of twilight, is the man in your bed." I stare at him in shock.

"How is that possible?!" I question as my ancestor crosses his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you ask him?" He says nodding his head to the now awake hero who is still holding me.

"I honestly don't know myself, my world still exists, but I know that I can travel between both using the Twilight. Though my coming here was accidental, I don't ever want to leave… not if it means losing you again." I shiver at the conviction in his words, he's completely serious.

"Dark Link, it's nice to see you again." He says to my ancestor who seems to smirk in response.

"I didn't think you'd move this fast Twilight." The hero only smiles holding me tighter in his arms.

"Its been far too many years since you've been gone, what do you expect?" My ancestor smiles genuinely this time.

"Stay safe out there." Twilight nods as my ancestor disappears, he turns to look at me lovingly.

"Dark" The way he says my name makes me tremble because he says it the way my Link never could.

"You aren't angry with me, are you?" I blink at him confused.

"Why would I be angry?" He runs his long elegant fingers through my hair.

"We had sex and you don't even remember me… or know who I am. It was wrong for me to rush things but I can't help how I react to you…" I take a deep breath as he skims his nose down my jaw.

"I want you, all of you." He stares straight into my eyes and I know I'm looking into the eyes of a Divine beast. I don't know what to say to him. I love my Link, but it's obvious he doesn't love me. A sick thought enters my mind, and wriggles its way until my heart is yearning for it. I could have this hero, I could keep him. He who is oh so willing, wanting who only has eyes for me. I know right at this moment I only have one shot at happiness and its lying right in front of me.

I reach between us to place a hand on his cheek, his skin is soft under my hand. Twilight looks at me his eyes softening as he stares back.

"I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Please I've been so lost without you." He places his hand over mine. I have a choice and right now I don't think I am making the wrong one. I lean in closer my lips hovering over his. I'm nervous, more nervous than I should be after already having slept with him. His lips part and I'm drawn to the movement like a moth to a flame. I swallow hard wondering if he's going to move closer… to show me that I'm not the only one feeling this. But he doesn't move, those royal blue eyes stay trained on me, his body is tense and my heart is beating harder with every second we spend staring at the other.

Finally, it hits me, he's giving me a chance to run, a chance to get away and not look back. I think he wouldn't follow if I did… but if I pursue this he's never going to let go. I smile at his restraint but I want to be happy, despite the monster that I learned I am. I can try and be better, with him I know I can be better. I suck in a deep breath and just as I am about to move closer he closes the gap between us. I'm slammed on my back and he's on me in a second his tongue slipping into my mouth. I shiver at the sensation as he runs his hands over my stomach down between my legs.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders tightly digging my nails into his flesh. I know I'm cutting into his skin but he doesn't so much as flinch. He only tilts his head trying to taste more, I'm trembling as his tongue twines with mine. More… I want more. I don't even realize when it happened but I'm rutting against him like an animal in heat. He pulls away suddenly breathing hard, he takes my chin in his hand and I stare at him confused. His eyes are so dark that they seem almost black, before I have a chance to react he's inside me.

I slam my head back against the pillow as my back arches trying to accommodate him. "Mine…" He says it softly but his words awaken something deep inside me, a need I've never felt before in all my existence. He tilts my head to the side as he sinks his teeth into my neck once again. I gasp as I claw into his skin harder while my other hand grabs at his sandy blonde hair and forces him harder against my throat. It feels so good; my body feels like it's being pricked by needles all over. When he pulls back his mouth and chin are covered in my blood but somehow that doesn't bother me one bit. I think I've met my match with this monster.

I push him off of me and watch as he stares at me confused, I crawl over to him until I'm between his legs. He looks down at me with those beautiful electric blue eyes and I feel like my world is spinning. Suddenly my vision becomes blurry and I feel myself falling.

"DARK!" Twilights scream brought me back to my senses. I looked up to see I was in his arms, his eyes filled with worry.

"it looks as though I took too much blood. Come love get in the bath and I will wash you and afterwards we can find some dinner." I nod as Twilight lifts me up bridal style heading to the bathroom close by. I lean against him feeling light headed and it's not long before he's setting me on the toilet. He leans over turning the water on. I watch the contours and dips of his toned back as he checks the temperature of the water. I reach over stroking his back where my nails clawed into his skin.

"mmn" I hear a soft moan escape from his lips as he looks over his shoulder at me.

"Looks like I cut you up pretty bad too." Twilight smiles reaching for one of the red marks on his arm.

"Yeah you did quite a number on me but you know what these marks make me happy. Just knowing that we've staked a claim on one another makes me happy. I want to let the world know I'm yours." I can't hide the smile that reaches my lips. I stand and so does he, though he's slightly taller than me I still reach up wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He holds me in his arms tightly one hand going to my hair while the other wraps around my waist holding me even tighter.

"My Love… My life." He murmurs placing a kiss on my shoulder. I lay my head against his chest as he strokes my hair.

"Come now we can spend the rest of our lives embracing each other, for now let's get you clean." He pulls away and helps me into the marble bathtub. The warm water feels good against my skin, I lay back in the tub as Twilights hands roam over my body. I shiver feeling his strong calloused hand cleaning my skin. I look over at him only to have him lean over and place a gentle kiss on my forehead. It isn't long before I deem myself clean, Twilight helped me out and led me to the bedroom once more so I could change.

After we were both clean and changed we headed out into the town once more. Twilight ran to the house where we could possibly end up living in while I decided to get some items to cook him dinner. I traveled through the woods where I had found the two young girls I had saved yesterday. I managed to find some mushrooms, apples, and various other ingredients. I went to one of the many cooking stations within the town and had a stranger light a fire for me to use them. I thanked them for their kindness and went on to make food for us.

I have enough rupees to buy a nice picnic basket to hold the food. I headed down the hill waving at Twilight who was currently bargaining for our new home. He looks over at me and smiles lifting his hand to acknowledge that he knows where I am headed. I found a nice place near a pond to sit and wait for Twilight to finish up when a horse comes by stamping almost past me. I look up in surprise to see Link pulling the reins of the horse until the horse stops.

We stare at each other and I feel a sudden ache in my chest as he slowly descends from the horse. He swallows hard as he stares at me...

"D…Dark" His voice cracks as he looks at me. I shiver at the sound as I face him. He opens his mouth to speak only to close it again, his eyes trained on something behind me.

"Dark! I got us a great deal! The carpenter said that we can have it if we bring him the wood to create the furniture! Were gonna have a place of our own love!" He calls out in his excitement bounding down the hill until he has his arms wrapped tightly around me. I hug him back tightly almost forgetting that Link is here.

"That's great! It'll be nice to have a place of our own." He smiles down at me only to lean closer his lips skimming over mine. Just as we are about to kiss. Twilights eyes dart behind me, he's glaring at descendant and just as I'm about to place a hand on his chin to get him to look away from the hero. I'm moved aside the sound of a sword being drawn is heard and I'm staring at Twilight holding the blade towards Link.

But Link isn't looking at him, he's staring at me looking as though he's about to break down in tears. "I… I came to talk to Dark. To…to see if you are willing to help me defeat the beast controlling Hyrule castle?" Links voice quivers and I can tell that he didn't come here for that, it was only a second-hand thought after his first idea was shot down.

"Twilight lowers the blade slightly wavering as he looks over his shoulder at me. "It's your decision, taking that bastard Ganon down is probably a good idea." Twilight says sheathing his blade and coming to stand in front of me.

"I…I can't Twilight… What would happen to you? I can't…" He smiles softly placing his forehead against mine along with a warm hand placed against my cheek.

"Love I will be with you every step of the way. I won't leave your side, I will train you to fight the way you used to and I will help you bring that beast down. I love you." The words are said softly and I know Link is listening, I look into Twilights eyes not bothering to look towards the man who I was also yearning for.

"You can't leave me." He grins this time as he leans in his lips finding mine. The kiss is gentle but I can feel the happiness radiating from my lover. "I wouldn't dream of it." Link Is looking at the ground as we turn to face him.

"As long as I don't have to deal with Sheik too much, I am more than willing to help you destroy the Calamity surrounding Hyrule, now both of you sit down. I made food and we don't want it to go to waste." Twilight sits down next to the basket without another word while Link remained standing. I sighed walking over to the hero taking his hand in mine and tugging him over to where Twilight was seated. He sat but his body language screamed of sadness, Twilight pretended not to notice. I sat down on the other side of him next to Twilight.

I spread the food around to the two of them, it takes Link a good few minutes to start digging into his food. "I didn't introduce myself… I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Twilight… I used to be a soldier for Hyrule castle." Twilight says setting the food down to offer his hand to Link. Link looks up at his hand for a moment before leaning over and shaking it.

"I'm Link, I was Princess Zelda's appointed knight over 100 years ago." Twilight smiles at the hero.

"You must be quite the swordsmen then? Care to spar after this? I'd like to test your skill. In fact, I'd like to test yours too Dark, what do you say?" Link and I look at each other for a moment before he's nodding at Twilight.

"Yeah, its sounds like fun." He says softly as he stares at me. I try to ignore the look in his eyes as Twilight reaches over to take my hand in his. "What about you love?" I squeeze his hand lightly before smiling at him. "I'm a bit rusty but why not?" Twilight leans over pressing a kiss to my cheek as he grins.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight

Link and Dark are standing up both with swords in hand waiting to see who will spar with me first. I think this will be good for my descendant, because he looks as though he wants to kill me every time he sees Dark and I touch. Part of me feels like I don't have the right to be with Dark since this isn't my world, but another part of me tells me that I deserve this after what I had been through. He doesn't deserve Dark, he won't ever be worthy of him.

I shiver as rage floods through me. "Link, you're up." Link takes a step forward and I don't know why the hell I'm doing this but the feeling is coursing through my veins, is jealousy in its purest form. My blood is burning in my veins I want to end him, because if I do… then there won't be anyone in my way of keeping him. I can hear my wolf howling in my head and its aching with the same desire to kill, to shed the blood of the only thing in my way. I can feel the partial shift, I see Link take a step back as I open my eyes. It's the beast he's seeing now and I don't know if I want to hold him back.

"What are you waiting for?" Link taunts and I only smirk in response not even bothering to draw my sword. Link glares at me seeming to get irritated by my attitude and over confidence. My smirk changes to a grin as Link finally gets frustrated and lunges at me. I don't move, I watch as he lifts his sword to take a swipe at me. I pull my sword from its sheath blocking the attack easily. Links eyes widen in surprise and despite how hard he's pressing down I don't budge.

"Is that all? My turn." I grin again flashing my fangs at him, Links eyes track my movements easily but that doesn't mean he's fast enough to counter, I duck down swiping his legs from under him. I glare as he takes it in stride and goes into a one handed back flip jumping back and away from me. He stumbles on the landing but hes back in his fighting stance. His eyes are sizing me up finally seeing me as a threat I can feel my nails digging into my flesh. I don't wait for him this time I rush him making his eyes widen as he brings up his sword just in time to block me.

His movements are getting faster as our swords begin to clash over and over. The sparks of steel against steel are raining around us. I lean in close staring into his eyes but he doesn't back down, I feel the weight of his sword disappear I stumble forward as he backs away from me. We lunge at each other again this time Link swipes at my torso and I have to duck out of the way. He doesn't let me get away he lunges forward again not giving me a chance to recover and I know I don't have a chance of avoiding it. I manage to catch the blade in my hand squeezing it tightly. I can feel my blood leaking down the blade as I manage to pull it from Links now trembling hands and throw it behind me.

"Damn it Twilight!" Darks voice doesn't even register right now I want to kill the boy who has wounded me. My sword is at his throat for only a moment, right when I plan to strike my sword ricochets off of another one. I blink a couple times to see Dark standing before me fighting off my blade. I drop the sword instantly as he runs closer. He takes my hand in his staring at the wound with a worried expression.

"What is it love? It doesn't hurt that bad." He looks up at me and I can see his pupils have dilated becoming almost black in his lust. I smile softly as he leans down, I gasp quietly as his mouth latches onto the cut. The sensations are unlike anything I have ever felt in my life, part of me wonders if it is because I have mated with him. When I feel his tongue run over it my whole-body trembles with need, I have to swallow hard just to not do anything to him in the middle of this field.

"Dark!" That's Links voice… we both snap out of it staring at him. Dark licks his lips clean of my blood before looking at his hero who looks utterly disgusted.

"W-what the hell?" Dark only looks away as Links voice turns almost accusing.

"What is it to you? He can touch me as he pleases. He is my mate!" I hiss back at him my jealousy finally bubbling up. Links eyes grow wider and I can't help but smirk in satisfaction.

"Stop speaking about him as if he were an animal!" Link growls back finally having the nerve to say something.

"He is my mate! My wolf and I have already claimed him. You have no right to get into matters that don't concern you... hero." I mock seeing his hands tightly fisted at his sides.

"What do you mean you have claimed him?" I have to laugh at this because he doesn't understand what it means. Link grits his teeth as I laugh and pull Dark against me pressing a gentle kiss to his clothed shoulder. Dark doesn't fight me as my hand snakes around him to pull down his collar exposing the multiple bruises and bitemarks that litter his pale skin, but not only that our mating mark is scarred into his throat. Link sucks in a shocked breath at the marks.

"You…you hurt him!" He screams at me, I roll my eyes.

"Please… how innocent are you hero? He was begging me for these marks." Link doesn't know what to say to that anymore. He becomes quiet after hearing my words. Dark looks at him sympathetically, he leaves my arms to go to his other half and I try not to feel the sting of jealousy in my heart. He steps close to Link wrapping his arms around his hero. I sink my teeth into my tongue until I taste the bitter tang of copper. "Shhh, its okay." Dark murmurs sweetly in the hero's ear.

"You don't love me, I understand that… That's why I won't pursue you Link." He says petting Links unruly blond hair.

"You're wrong. I do love you… I love you more than anything in the world Dark! That's why I came here that's why I…" His confession brings my blood to a boil, I don't want to hear what's to come next. I grab my sword with my still bleeding hand and take off back towards town. I don't look back because I know he won't be looking at me… I'm angry because I know I can't compete with him, he's truly the other half of Darks soul while I… I lost the man I loved years ago. I feel the shift before my body changes completely.

I use the twilight to take me home for a while. I create the portal that takes me home, I stop in front of Hyrule castle looking up at it standing proudly. I transform back into my human form pushing the large doors aside that lead to the castle courtyard. It's raining out reminding me of the worse night of my life. I killed Ganon and saved Hyrule and its princess. I lost my best friend the Queen of the Twilight realm, the love of my life died in my arms. When I enter the castle, Zelda is already walking through the throne room. Her hands are gently running over the throne that now belongs to her.

"So, you've returned. What do I owe this unexpected visit to?" He voice is soft, regal she sounds every bit like the royal she is.

"I believe I have found someone to heal the wounds of my loss. But I fear that they will be taken from me." She turns to look at me those piercing eyes narrow on me curiously.

"Since when do you care about anything other than yourself?" I laugh at that while she walks around the throne to take a seat on it. I walk closer kneeling to bow down before her.

"It's him Zelda… I've found Dark…" Her eyes widen in surprise.

"How is that possible we watched him die?" I sit back on the floor looking up at her.

"I found a world within the twilight where he still exists." She seems perplexed by the idea of it.

"You say someone is trying to take him from you?" I nod looking at the ground. "While he now exists so do I… well we. He's in love with his own hero." She hums quietly taking in the information.

"It's interesting to think the goddesses are so willing to damn us over hundreds of lifetimes." I sigh softly looking back at her. "I wish I could join you to see this world but my kingdom still needs its queen… now that it is rebuilding. My advice to you… fight for what you want, because I don't believe you want to lose him ever again. You were never good using your head, so fight hard Link… Use your strength and let your pure heart guide you. I know you will make the right decision." She stands leaving her throne to crouch down in front of me placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you, my queen." She smiles sweetly before leaving the throne room. I head back outside to castle town, there are towns people running around trying to fix the buildings that Ganon destroyed after tearing his way through the castle. A small black puppy runs up to me wagging its tail, I smile at it reaching down to pick him up and hold him against my chest. He's got big green eyes and I feel a feint tug in my heart. I don't want to leave him here on his own. So I decide he's now my new pet.

It's strange being home after so long spent away, I decided to take the puppy with me to the arbiter grounds. I use the twilight because no one is looking at me… no one cares any longer about their hero. When me and my new companion get to the arbiter grounds I set him down on the stone platform where the mirror of twilight used to be whole. Midna destroyed it assuring herself that I would never be able to find her again. I still can't fathom why she did it but I can't say that I don't miss her.

I walk to the mirror placing a hand on the golden engraved metal fixture that once held it. I wish I had the power to fix it… the power to find her and ask for her to come back. But that wouldn't bring my Dark back either… I won't ever be whole without him. I sit down next to the pup listening to the sounds of the winds caressing the sands and walls within the grounds. I think I'm ready to go back to him, I think this beautiful animal will be gift to him. I use the twilight to take me back to his world and I find myself in front of the place offered to us a home. Dark is standing outside the door with a worried look on his face. "Twilight!" Dark runs to me wrapping his arms around me tightly. Then the whimpers start I pull away from Dark with a nervous smile. He looks down at the pup in surprise.

"Hi there… My names Dark… what about you… Do you have a name?" He says all his attention being drawn to the small creature in my arms. The puppy is wagging his tail and yipping at Dark who leans closer getting his face licked. "No he doesn't. I was hoping you could give him a name." Dark's smile is so gentle and so kind as he lifts the puppy from my hands. "Volf." He murmurs softly causing the small animal to yip happily. He nuzzles it and I can't help the ache in my heart. I love him, I love him goddamn much it hurts.

"He's beautiful… thank you Twilight." He leans up and presses a kiss to my lips. I make it a chaste kiss because I don't want to be led on if he chooses his own Link. "Come on inside… Link helped me gather what I needed to buy the house." I feel my heart ache harder than before. I walk inside with him as he plays with the small pup. Link looks over at me, his expression isn't hateful he just looks at me curiously.

"You came back? It's been days since you left." Link says looking at the small pet Dark is playing with. "I don't control my power, I can only use it as it sees fit. I went home… to see my Zelda and visit the mirror of twilight one last time." Dark looks at me with a gentle expression. "You would have loved to meet Zelda and Queen Midna, I believe you would have gotten along with them well." He smiles looking between Link and myself.

"Maybe when this war with Ganon is over, we can all go together." He says offering the Volf to Link who immediately begins nuzzling him. "I think there's something more important that you would like to know though." I look up at him trying my hardest to keep my face neutral. "Link and I spoke about many things while you were gone. While I have feelings for him. We both believe that now is not the time for us no matter how we feel." My heart lurches to life in my chest. "I am with you every step of the way Twilight, until the moment Ganon pays for his deeds and breaths his last breath. Then I will allow you both to fight over who will have me. Until then… I am with you.

" Link ignores us holding the puppy tightly. I wrap my arms around him holding him against me. "I love you Dark more than my own life… I will protect you until my last breath. I will love you through no matter how many life times I have to chase you through." He wraps his arms around my waist while I catch Links gaze behind his back. Jealousy is boiling in those crystalline blue orbs, but he holds it at bay. "We should begin planning how we are going to destroy Ganon. Link and I have already reclaimed Vah Ruta… From what I can remember there are three other divine beasts." Dark says looking between the two of us. Dark pulls a strange device from his pouch and with it appears a map of Hyrule.

Its interesting to see that they had expanded their "Vah Rudania who lies to the north. Dark says pointing to a portion of Darkness within the map. To the West we will find Vah Medo, To the Southwest we will come across Vah Naboris. In all honesty, this won't be easy. But I believe the three of us have the power to subdue the divine beasts and bring them back to our side. We then will be able to mount a counter attack strong enough to take down the Calamity surrounding Hyrule. So I suggest we head after Rudania it is the closest to us and will hopefully bring us one step closer to saving Hyrule. If we get jumped by a group of enemies and we get separated. Link and I both can find each other using the Sheikah slate, If we get stuck try your best to stick with at least one of us. If you aren't able to, come home, and I will come looking for you here." Dark says placing a hand over mine. "As you wish." I murmur holding his hand tightly in mine.

"We can do this, we've fought Ganon hundreds of times. Let's make sure this is the last time he follows us through time." I bow my head in agreeance. "Then let's give it our all, I will go find Sheik tomorrow." Link says softly… that name brings back horrible memories, I recalled Dark saying it earlier but I didn't understand. "Please tell me you don't mean a blonde sheikah with crimson eyes…" Link looks up at me with a strange expression while Dark only looks confused. "What do you know of Sheik?" Dark questions when Link doesn't answer my question.

"That I've been waiting to choke the life out of him for killing you in my world. His death will be slow and painful." Dark looks troubled but Links face becomes pale. "He killed Dark…?" my hands are trembling with rage. "He killed the only man I ever loved, after we brought down Ganon. If I lay my eyes on him, I will make him pay." Dark looks over at Link who in turn looks at him with fear in his eyes. "It couldn't be the same Sheik." I glare at him my eyes darkening cruelly. "Any incarnation of him should be eradicated before he can make another attempt on Darks life." Dark sighs whether it's out of frustration I can't be certain.

"Twilight, here I am alive and although I hate him too. We need all the help we can get. You can kill him after." That alone brings a smile to my lips. "As you wish." Link stays eerily silent through the exchange and I have to wonder if he's contemplating it too now. He doesn't voice an opinion he just continues playing silently with my gift to Dark. Dark leans over and places a gentle kiss on Links cheek, leaving the boy blushing and looking down at his hands in embarrassment.

"We will figure out what to do with him, It will be okay Link." He only nods in response allowing Dark to run gentle fingers through his hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Link

I play with the pup as Dark and Twilight head out to gather more wood for the house, they want as much furniture created as they can. "Volf…" I murmur to the puppy quietly watching as it stares up at me with those big jade eyes. "I don't know why I agreed to this… I don't know if my heart can actually take seeing them together." Volf tilts his head sadly looking up at me. I place a gentle hand on his small head. "Am I making a mistake?" I question softly looking at my own hands. I sigh standing up and heading out the door, Dark can find me no matter where I go.

I look around and even with the distance I can see Hyrule castle standing with that ominous black cloud surrounding it, I want to see what the castle holds despite the fact that I will probably die in the process. "Link." I spin around to see Sheik standing behind me. I blink in surprise to see hes staring at me with a sad expression. Twilights words from earlier come to mind, he… he killed Dark. "You left without saying a word, though im not surprised you came after Dark. You always were easily influenced by him." I narrow my eyes at him. "Why are you trying to make Dark out to be the bad guy in everything?" I question and Sheiks eyes widen. "Im not, I am stating facts. You heard it from his own lips, he killed the champions, he almost succeeded in killing you." I look down, I don't want him to poison my mind. "I don't want to talk about Dark. I want to know if you really want to help me save Zelda." He takes a step closer to me brushing my bangs from my face. "of course, I want to save her. But… I want to save you too." Its almost too easy to let those words seep into my mind and block everything out until I only see those red eyes. Those rubies that remind me of what I have lost and what I can gain.

"Sheik… Why do you care so much, you don't have to worry about me." He sighs running his bandaged knuckles down my cheek. "I love you Link, I thought I had made that very clear to you." I shiver as he leans closer his breath ghosting over my lips. Im trembling as he gets closer still his hands coming to hold my elbows. "Link." He whispers against my cheek, I hadn't realized I had squeezed my eyes shut. "It's okay, I won't do anything I just want you to know that when the moment comes if it comes. I will be here." I feel my breath come back to my lungs as he backs away, I feel like I can breathe again. We hear a growl coming from behind him, Sheik turns. He and twilight are face to face, Sheiks face pales as he stares at the electric eyed blonde before him. "Twilight…" Twilights face twists into something horrific, his eyes shine brighter than before as a sadistic smile reaches his lips. "It's been too long, Sheik." He calls out as he leaves Dark side to step closer.

"How in Hylias name…" the only words that leave Sheiks lips before Twilight slams his fist into his face hard. Sheik doesn't bother to try and avoid the blow. "That felt fucking gratifying." Twilight says walking past us into the house with the puppy chasing after him. "Sheik." Dark says softly as a greeting before chasing after his angry lover. "I deserved that." Sheik sighs softly as he wipes the blood from his lip. I offer him a hand that he takes gratefully. We follow them into the house where Twilight is seething his back is to Dark while Dark tries to comfort him.

"I am right in front of you Twilight." His words are soft but I hear them anyways. "That doesn't change what he did! What I lost because of him! By all rights he should be in the fucking ground. I will be the one that puts him there." Twilight says glaring at Sheik from over Darks shoulder as he turns to face us. "I would gladly die to your hand Link." Sheik says it calmly and I stare at him in surprise.

"I'm not Link anymore, he is." Twilight says looking at me. "I am just a forgotten hero like the rest of the Links before us. Dark looks at him with a solemn expression before turning to Sheik. "We are all in this together until the calamity is gone, I won't let Twilight kill you until then, but at that moment I will have you know… I won't do anything to stop him." Sheik only smiles grimly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Twilight glares at him while I just stare in confusion. "I got the supplies we need, we have to go north towards Rudania." Twilight says resigned as he looks at Dark next to him. "We should head out as soon as possible, the longer we wait, the weaker Zelda becomes. She's been at this for 100 years, I bet she's tired." Dark says softly looking over at me with a kind smile.

"I will gather the horses." Twilight as he brushes past me, he looks older more mature. Those eyes are distant to everything but Dark. I pick up the small puppy that was now whimpering at the door where Twilight had made his exit. "Hes just moody, he will be fine." I whisper to the small creature as I press my face against his. He licks my cheek making me smile at him before looking at Dark staring at me with an adoring expression. "Sheik can you step out for a moment. Link and I have things to discuss. Also don't get your face smashed in by Twilight again." Sheik doesn't say anything he just goes out to talk to Twilight. "Are you alright?" I only nod unsure what to say to him. He leans closer so his face is centimeters from mine. "You don't look alright blondie." He jokes and it causes the corner of my lips to turn in an embarrassed smile.

"I am Dark, so long as I can stay around you." He gets that look in his eyes again and I suppress a shiver as he leans closer his breath ghosting over my lips. My eyes widen as my heart begins to race in my chest. So many different emotions run through my heart as I stare at my other half who is staring intently at my lips. When those ruby eyes flicker to meet my royal blue, I shred all my inhibitions. I tilted my head and leaned in pressing my lips against his. I felt Darks sharp gasp against my lips as I deepened the kiss. Darks hands slowly ran up my arms until his arms were wrapped around my neck. Dark tries to press closer only to hear a whimper from the puppy now getting squished between us. Dark pulls away immediately but not before placing one last kiss against my lips. I shiver looking at him as he gives me a solemn expression before heading outside. I set the small animal down and gather my things unsure of what Dark and I had just shared.

Dark

We had just stopped by foothill stable to gather some elixirs to be able to make it into Goron City. After We warped to Eldin tower and from the top we could see lava all around us. "Take the Elixirs we have work to do!" I call out to Link, Twilight, and Sheik as I finish drinking my own. I smile up at them before backing up a few feet and sprinting until I reach the edge of the tower. I catch Links gaze who was already following after me, right at the edge I dive down opening my paraglider my hair whips back as the rush of air slows me down but still sends me forward to the rocky terrain that is Eldin, I hear a howl in the distance seeing Twilight is using the twilight to create a bridge for him to cross.

We follow the map and reach the southern mine easily enough, I can tell the elixir is running low so I grab Link by the wrist urging him to run faster until we head straight into the city created by the goron's. We searched the town finding a vendor who was willing to sell us tunics for the heat. Link and I just put the armor over our clothes We look at each other and I try not to laugh at how strange we look. Link smiles at me while Twilight and Sheik make their way to us.

Twilight is wearing a red tunic rather than any armor at all, it looks just like his green one. I stare at him with pure jealousy that he can wear that and we are stuck in this. Sheik on the other hand doesn't seem bothered by the heat. "You look cute like that love." Twilight says as he steps closer pressing a kiss to my cheek I roll my eyes at him we step outside to catch our first glimpse of Vah Rudania, the beast how's loudly almost as if realizing our presence on the mountain it calls home

"So guys how the hell are we going to get on that." Twilight sighs looking up at the beast in annoyance. Link looks up at the beast strangely. "Daruk he… he had some sort of cannon, didn't he?" He looks to Sheik who nods in response. "Let's go find it if anyone knows anything it'll be the elder. "Drat! That blasted Rudania." An old voice growls and I see a large goron with massive arms and an eye patch staring up at Rudania with his back towards us. We listen to him go on a rant about how Rudania is ruining business and what catches my attention is that he says hes used a canon to chase Rudania off. "That blasted Yunobo… when will he return with my back medicine." I look over at Link who has taken to speaking with the elder while Twilight stands next to me his eyes focusing on me. I know I should feel guilty for the kiss Link and I shared but I don't. I just smile softly at Twilight who smirks back. Those eyes are addicting and all I know is that I want to kiss him, just as I am about to I hear Link agree to go find this Yunobo. A small sigh escapes my lips while Twilight looks at me amused. "Let's go, the faster we find Yunobo the faster we can get onto Rudania.

We follow the path behind the elder that leads higher up the mountain. There are water falls of lava are in the area and that's when I see it, one of the canons. I sprint to it looking over at Link who uses one of the runes we found to place a bomb inside it. Twilight steps up to the lever wrapping his arms around it tightly pulling it back to get the canon to move. But no such luck, Sheik wrapped his arms around Twilights waist and pulled while Link and I ran to their side pushing the lever from the opposite side. Finally, we heard the metal squeal as it gave out and turned the direction we wanted it to. We took a few steps back as the cannon moved into position before Link detonated the bomb. We repeat the prosses jumping from rock to rock avoiding the lava. Finally, after hours of this tedious task we reach a rock where we can hear someone screaming inside of a blocked cave.

"Link." Twilight motions for him to get closer as they both lean their ears against the rock listening to whoever is inside cry for help. "Yeah Yunobo is definitely in there." Link says nodding to Twilight who heads towards the other cannon.

"Help me out over here." He speaks again to Link and I'm surprised the two are getting along. I stare at Sheik who is also staring at them in slight confusion. They broke open the wall watching as a goron runs out finally happy to be free. Link heads up to meet him while Twilight makes his way over to me. The goron is trembling Link leads him out of the cave he was stuck in. "I stare at the goron for a moment longer, suddenly my vision blurs and I see Link standing before me wearing a strange green tunic. Hes speaking to what looks to be the spirit of a dead goron with a large scar on his stom

ach. We are standing at the top of a mountain, covered in snow. He gives Link a strange magnifying glass. "Dark… love?" Twilight whispers as the vision is finally dispelled. "What did I…" I look around me and even Link is glancing in my direction. But hes wearing different clothes, his hat is gone along with the item the goron had given him.

"I saw… Darmani…?" I whisper and Twilight gives me a strange look. "Darmani? You mean the goron from Termina?" my mind goes blank the only thing burning there is the image of Link standing there with that purple magnifying glass. "My… my ancestor told me the stories of him and his lover… the original Dark Link. He was created from the Darkness within his hero's soul. Link found his refuge in his companion… in the other half of his very soul. He said he out lived his other half by 30 years, the worst time in his life. While Ganon had seemingly disappeared Dark Link with him.

Hordes of enemies tried to over throw Hyrule castle. Link couldn't handle them all on his own. He lost his left eye in the battle and sustained fatal injuries. He said the last thing he saw was Dark looking at him with tears in his eyes. He died moments later, the princess took his body and buried him next to the love of his life so they could share their eternity." Twilights voice was soft as he spoke in reverence of our originals. "How does it feel to outlive us?" The question escapes my lips and I know I've made a mistake in asking him such a hurtful question. He only smiles grimly.

"It's the punishment we receive from the goddesses for not living our lives the way they wish for us to do. It's so much worse than it sounds… it's not just loosing you. It's no longer feeling our connection… It's no longer having you invade my thoughts with the answers to whatever question I had been about to ask. Its feeling a void where I know our connection should be. Its lying awake wishing I had the nerve to kill myself because all I want is to have died at your side.

Its falling asleep and wishing that when you wake up it will all just be a dream. You died in my arms, we had fought that day about the stupidest things, I remember telling you I hated you. You clicked your tongue at me and told me that maybe I would have been better off just letting you rot in the water temple. I was so mad I screamed that I should have. You left with sheik on a mission that day, when you were brought back to me barely conscious by sheik. I cursed myself wishing it had been me instead of you. You were smile and said you'd see me later." A lone tear ran down his cheek, I took his hand in mine bringing him back to the present. Link was staring at us in surprise, the story obviously having gotten to him too. "Let's get back to the town so the elder can help us to get to Rudania." Twilight says softly as he lets my hand go walking towards the way we came.

"Why did you kill me in his time?" I question knowing sheik is right behind me. "Her highness said it was necessary to save Link from you. From what he felt for you because it would get him killed." I accept the answer even though it irritates me. Zelda in every timeline will hate me… she will try to separate us again. Part of me wants to leave her in that castle fighting off the calamity. The other wants to understand why she can't let us be happy.

"Come on Link, we have work to do!" I call over to the hero who is making small talk with Yunobo. He turns to me and nods as he ushers the Goron onwards with him. I walk by his side trying not to react at the staring hes doing, finally I look at him catching his gaze and he stares at me wistfully. I just nudge him with my shoulder as we finally reach the elder. Twilight is leaned against the wall his eyes closed, when he opens them his eyes are the same electric blue as his wolf. I feel my throat ache as I touch the bite he left, he smiles softly.


End file.
